The Zabinis
by Isabella Bronson
Summary: Blair Zabini chose to attend Beauxbatons.However When Voldemort returns she must attend Hogwarts with her brother and his best friend who are all trying to avoid the clutches of Voldemort. Will they survive long enough to find love and choose right
1. Going to Beauxbatons

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline/plot everything else belongs to JKR

(Hope you enjoy the first Chap more soon I promise. PLEASE review!)

"But Blair, both your father went to Hogwarts your father may not be to happy about this, and all of your friends are going Blaize is there.

"But mother I don't want to go to Hogwarts, you went to Beauxbatons." Whining wasn't classy even at twelve I knew, but I didn't care at the moment all I thought about was getting my way.

"Why I loved going there, but your father loved Hogwarts and it is supposed to be the safest school?" she questioned gazing at me worry in her green eyes, her hair fell loosely over her shoulder, jet black and straight. I looked so much like her, the same green eyes, high cheek bones, and long straight hair; however my hair was a dark rich brown, like chocolate.

"Mother." That was all I needed to say, before she let out a sigh accompanied by a soft smile, as soon as she had done so, Blaize and father came in the room.

"Edward." My mother stood elegantly and I knew that moment that I had gotten what I wanted.

"Yes dear." My father replied clearly sensing something was going on, that was out of the ordinary.

"I need you to send a letter to Olympe, you remember my old headmistress the headmistress of Beauxbaton?" my father's eyes grew wide and he looked from me to my mother, Blaize hadn't even realized anything was going on yet.

"But why, my love?" my father asked as an interruption, before my mother could explain.

"One moment dear, I was getting to that. We need to inform her that our daughter has accepted her invitation to attend the academy." My mother finished her smile was broad and I knew she felt proud even though I wasn't to attend Hogwarts with my brother.

"Very well." My father replied, this time I didn't catch what his eyes were betraying a hard sense of fear, and he belayed a gaze to which my mother merely nodded.

"Blair, Blaize, it's time for bed, go now." my mother instructed swiftly kissing us both on the forehead and sending us out the door. Once the door closed on our backs and Blaize and I started walking he immediately started to question me.

"Why don't you want to go to Hogwarts? Draco and I go so does Pansy." He was gazing at me confusion etched across his face.

"Astoria is going to Durmstrang and besides you know I hate Pansy, and Draco is always teasing me." I told his like explaining something to a small child.

"But Sis."

"No Blaize, I am going to Beauxbatons and that's that." I stomped my foot on the last word. "Plus at Beauxbatons there isn't any uniform requirements, and they are now allowing boys to attend." My smirk made his smile finally as we reached my room.

"Alright then Blair, what ever you want." He laughed tousling my hair he gave me a hug and continued onto his room.

"Night Blaize" I laughed opening the door to my elegant room and proceeding to get ready for bed.

(Meanwhile back in the study)

"Isabel, I thought we had discussed that Hogwarts would be the safest place for our children." Edward muttered running his hands through his jet black hair that Blaize had inherited.

"Edward you know that the dark lord won't come back. Lucky for us and the Malfoy's the young Potter boy disposed of him. They will both be safe." Isabel seemed confident in her words and my father relaxed a bit, pulling his wife into his arms kissing her forehead.

"I do hope you are right, more than anything I want our lives to go back to normal." He whispered into her hair sighing audibly, but letting go his rejections of what my mother had agreed to.

"Edward." She started pulling back slightly looking up into her husbands eyes.

"Yes Darling?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry. I love you, now come let's go to bed." Nodding they left the room leaving the lights to be turned off by the house elves who would surely come and clean.


	2. The Dark Lord at Beauxbatons?

(Sorry forgot to do this last time)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline/plot everything else belongs to JKR, (hope you enjoy the second chapter)

"Blair!" the shrill voice of my teacher pulled me out of my daydream as I thought about what I was going to this upcoming weekend.

"Yes." I muttered trying to sound bored and still perfect at the same time. The teacher let a small smile slip, the teachers loved me, I always got things done on time, knew my material and excelled wonderfully.

"Focus please." She asked kindly before returning to the Transfiguration lesson I had accomplished months ago. After trying to focus and barely managing the bell rang and we all rushed out of the class.

"Just like Blair, to get called out in class and still not get in trouble." I heard this, though it was clearly not meant to be heard. Ignoring the girl I brushed past head held high, walking past to go to the great hall to eat and plan the night's events. Sometimes I wished I wouldn't have whined into getting to go to the blasted academy, I was better than the current curriculum, most of the students were all lower class and too jealous of my pureblood status to even think about being my friend. As a current sixth year, and seventeen, I was popular, excessively so, but mainly with the guys, they all thought I was gorgeous and wanted nothing more than to have me. None of the guys cared about the real me they only thought about my looks, and I didn't give any of them the time of day.

"What so your going to eat today Zabini." The harsh words came from a girl in my year with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I always eat." I snapped back sounding indifferent, and letting my stance and expression show her that she wasn't worth my time.

"Really no one can tell." _That was meant to be mean_ I thought, she really must have some issues.

"Thanks, I know it's hard for you to see someone with as great a figure as mine and then see yours but don't worry I can take any mirrors you have off your hands." Her eyes looked puzzled for a moment as she tried to take in what I was saying, when she finally realized, I chuckled and brushed past her, forgetting about dinner and retreating to my dorm for the rest of the evening. Upon arriving I heard an incessant tapping coming from the window, looking up I saw a pitch black eagle owl perched on the sill, Blaize's owl. Rushing to the window I pulled it open and took the letter scratching the owl briefly and letting it in to rest with my own owl. Opening the letter it was short and to the point, I couldn't expect anything less of the letter, but it was the contents that worried me.

_Blair,_

_I don't know exactly how to tell you this, but I have a feeling, that something bad is going to happen soon. I don't know what but I just felt the need to tell you. Please just stay inside don't go out tonight, I hope this letter gets you in time. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Blaize_

What had been so urgent, the letter gave me the creeps, but I knew my brother was just looking out for me and so just agreed for one weekend to listen to his advice. Walking to the desk and pulling out a scrap piece of parchment I scribbled a short reply, which agreed to his madness and told him I missed him as well. Tying the small script to his eagle owl I allowed him to perch on my arm before releasing him out the window with a small smile and a shake of the head. _Now what?_I thought, since I had agreed to stay in the dorm for the weekend. We hadn't been assigned any homework, so I settled into the couch with one of my favorite books and just read. Somewhere around 10:00 I finished the book, closing the cover with a short sigh of contentment, I got up to close the curtains, as I went to do so movement on the grounds below caught my sight. Hooded figures seemed to be moving silently toward the castle, curious I watched unsure of what exactly they were doing. In the darkness it was hard to see but I could just make them out as many as fifteen men came up upon the door. The door had been locked an hour ago so there was no possibility of them entering that was until I watched as a bluish purple stream came out of each of their wands and an echoing BOOM. I knew now that they were not here for a pleasant visit, though I never exactly thought that. Shutting the windows I made my way to the door of my dorm locked it and pulled out my wand shaking. I sat in the glow of the fire for twenty minutes in a panic unsure of exactly what to do. That was when it began, screaming, the noise filled the castle in. Knowing that I couldn't possibly stand a chance against these wizards or witches I was frantic to find a place to hide. Thankful I had taken time to learn the disillusionment spell I quickly cast it on myself ignoring the sensation it caused I quickly pulled back my bookcase and shoved myself in the tiny space behind it. I had only used the place a few times before to avoid past roommates and nosy boys. Almost as soon as the bookcase fell back into place the door to my dorm was blasted open, and the sound of voices ensued.

"The room, check the room, the dark lord wants us to make sure that they know that this place is his." The voices faded as they ran up the stairs and ransacked my room.

_The dark lord, that couldn't be, the Potter boy had already done him in, what did this mean?_ I questioned cowering behind the bookcase lost and wondering what on earth could really be happening.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(anyway so what did you think, please comment and review) Hope I'm doing a good job.

Next chapter we get see a little of Blair and Draco's past! YAY!


	3. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I don't own anything except the storyline all of the rest goes to JKR

Hope you enjoy I am trying to make the chapters longer!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Blair!" the yell woke my from the sleep I had been in, for a moment I didn't remember where I was or what had happened the night before, and then it hit me like a dam breaking and I looked around taking in the damage once more. Ministry officials stood all around the room, talking to witnesses and teachers and just keeping watch. Looking around I finally found who had called my name.

"Mamma, Papa" I called jumping out of my sleeping bag and running into their arms, they pulled me close and seemed to be crying into my hair.

"Blair sweet you're alright, we came as soon as we heard." My mother pushed me back her eyes filled to the brim with tears as she took me in.

"Mama I'm fine, can we just please go home." I sighed still shook up from the previous night's incidents.

"Yes, my darling, we'll go immediately." My mother cooed into my ear holding me close before whispering to my father.

"Edvard, please gather her things, and inform Madame Maxine that she will not be returning to this school." The worry in my mother's eyes, and almost panic in her actions, was obvious as she stood.

"Yes, my darling, just get her home, and get Blaize." He replied walking in the other direction. A moment later, I felt as if I was being squeezed through a very tight space, apperating, it wasn't entirely unpleasant just different.

"Blair, go get changed, and relax. I'll have Lulu bring you your breakfast when you feel up to it." Isabel told me, kissing my forehead and holding me back as if to make sure I was really there.

"Where are you going, mother?" I asked not too worried, I had mostly relaxed now, the past was the past, and no one had been hurt, or so I thought.

"I have to go speak with Narcissa, and I am sure Lucius will want to know of this as well." She told me, brushing my hair out of my eyes and then attempted to change the subject. "Try and relax darling, take a shower, get cleaned up and fresh." She cooed at me, though what the entire big deal was, it must have just been one of those stupid gangs that tended to run rampant.

"Does that mean Draco will be here as well?" I said the words trying to hid my worry.

"I'm sure it does." She told me, a slight laugh coming through her lips when she saw my slouch of disappointment. I hadn't seen Draco in at least 2 years but I still remembered how he'd tormented me.

_It was a warm summer day, the sun shone down on the pool, a perfect day in my opinion. The past week had been horrible and stuffy, raining, the day came as a blessing, I decided to head to the pool in the back yard. The crystal clear water of the pool shone up at me from where I gazed in my bedroom. Smiling to my self I stripped of my pajamas and put on the pink and brown bikini my mother had bought me on her trip to Australia the month before. Searching my bathroom for the matching towel, I finally found it the farthest one in the back and after a moment finally pulled it down. Without bothering a cover up or sunscreen I took off running toward the pool. _

_"Blair, Darling do put on some sunscreen, I don't want you to burn before the ball." My mother's voice was so pleasant and it carried a lovely laugh with it as I turned and stalked back toward her. _

_"Lulu." She called motioning for me to sit next to her. POP! The next moment the small house elf appeared bowing lowly. _

_"Yes Mistress." _

"_Can you get some of the sun block for Blair?" she asked looking down on the creature sweetly._

_"Yes Mistress, anything." With another pop she disappeared._

"_You do know, Blaize and Draco are here, right dear?" my mother asked me watching as my smile turned to a half frown. I hoped he wouldn't cause any problems for me. _

_"I know." I replied, the elf had reappeared and I was struggling to get the block on my back. _

_"Here let me." My mother took the bottle and finished the job. _

"_Thanks mum." I tossed over my shoulder as I made way to the pool. Unluckily for me however Blaize and Draco had seen the whole happening and knew where I was going. Reaching the pool I grabbed one of the floating lounge chairs and gently guided my self out into the pool, sunglasses on and relaxed. _

_"Blair, can't you just get out." Blaize's voice broke me from my silent peace, glaring through my sunglasses I snapped out the reply._

_"NO! You leave I just got here." _

"_Ouch, sorry Ice Queen, we weren't aware the pool had frozen over." Draco took over from there a smirk plastered on his face, oh how I wished I could slap it off his face._

_"That's coming from the prince of sticks, you haven't grown since we were three, and really I thought you played quidditch, sorry you never got the muscles." I sneered looking pointedly at his arms and chest, where there really weren't hardly any muscles. _

_"Well that's coming from the founder of the ity-bity-titty committee" he snarled, I blanched why on earth did he have to bring up my chest, I was at least and A, I wasn't that bad, was I? _

_"Really I've seen nine year olds with more than you have." He sneered clearly hurt by my comment and wanting his pay back. _

_"Checking out the nine year olds are you, didn't know you swung that way, and here I thought you had the hots for my brother, guess I was wrong." I snapped trying to sound cool and composed when I was really angry. Sliding of the chair before he could reply I slipped under the water and then up and out of the pool, sending a wave before running into the house furious. _

Groaning, I looked at my mother, she sighed patted me on the head and then spun out of sight. I had grown since the incident I was a decent size B bordering C, but it still made my blood boil whenever I thought of the smarmy blonde boy.

"Lulu" I turned to the house elf who stood by my side waiting for me, I supposed she was under orders to watch over me.

"Yes Young Mistress." She answered looking up at me with her large eyes.

"Can you fill the tub in my room please, I wish to get clean." I asked politely we had never treated our house elves badly however many of our friends did treat theirs quite horribly.

"Yes ma'm" she muttered and before she popped out of sight I got one last word in.

"Thanks" then she disappeared with a smile, a slight smile gracing my own features I turned to the stairs. Our manor was the same as always, homey yet prestigious and full of style and class at the same time. My mother supervised almost all of the decorations, even down to what color would be put in the broom cupboards or exactly where they would be placed. She was proud of her work and I was as well, how she had managed to get everything so perfect was beyond me, I only wished that someday I would be able to be as wonderful at it as she was. Moving past the decorations I slipped quietly up the stairs, upon looking down at my clothes I realized that I was still wearing the same clothes from the day before, and I looked and felt terrible. Speeding up I moved quicker down the hall to get to my personal wing of the house. The room was full of the fresh morning light, having been untouched for months it was clean, and thanks to the house elves perfect. Lulu had obviously spent plenty of time, and hurried time I might add, getting the room to be as it was. The sound of the tub filling brought me out of my observations and ushered me toward the closet to find the clothes I would need. When most entered my closet the only thoughts on their minds would simply be, WOW! I suppose it was a pretty good explanation of the mini-room, but I had grown up with the closet and so it was simply normal for me. It was the size of any large room for a middle class person, and was organized perfectly, a set of drawers straight back for my dainties and pajamas, and a few other mundane things. The left side of the room was packed with clothes organized by type of clothing then occasion then style and worth, the right wall was shoes, all shoes, and every cubby full, every so often mother and I would have to enlarge the room to fit new purchases or get rid of things that I had grown out of. Knowing that today wouldn't be formal in the slightest due to what had happened the night before, I pulled down a pair of darker jeans. The outfit still had to be somewhat nice because my godparents, Narcissa and Lucius were coming, I didn't want to look horrible in front of them, though I knew they wouldn't mind if I did. Pushing aside shirt after shirt I finally settled with ditching the jeans and putting on a summery strapless dress. It was white with a brown ribbon tied tight under the bust and many intricate brown patters over the rest of the dress. Shoes was the easy part, I grabbed a pair of brown heels, they were round toe short heeled, and very comfortable. On the outside of the strap was a small brown flower, making the heels match wonderfully. Grabbing a strapless bra and a pair of brown lacy underwear I made my way into the bathroom. Laying my apparel on the counter I finally stripped down and slipped gracefully down into the large tub, sighing contentedly as the warm water met my skin. Closing my eyes I simply sat for the longest time not thinking of anything just perfectly relaxed. After a while I realized that I finally had to perform the necessities so that I could get out and meet everyone. Applying the vanilla body wash, I was quick, washing my hair with Vanilla shampoo and then climbing up and out of the tub quickly wrapping up in a dark chocolate colored towel. Grabbing my wand off of the counter I preformed a quick drying spell, and began pulling on my clothes. Once fully dressed I styled my hair, that is if you call long and straight a style, and applied my make-up. Studying myself carefully for a moment I decided that I was ready to go and stepped out into my room, simply carrying the brown heels. After shutting the door to the bathroom, I heard a loud echoing pop from down stairs, _they're here, alright here goes nothing._ I thought ready to face Draco, if I had to yet excited to see his parents and my brother, slipping on the heels I made my way out of the room.

(Blaize's POV)

As I finally entered the Slytherin common room, with an uncertain almost worried feeling about me, I wasn't sure exactly what it was, but I just felt worried for Blair.

"Anything wrong mate?" Draco asked seeing the look on my face, deciding to skip staying the common room, we simply decided to head up to our dorm, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Not really I just, and don't laugh, but I feel like something bad is going to happen." I finished running my hands through my short black hair, knowing that he would understand enough not to say anything.

"Here?" he asked, I could tell by the way he asked that he seemed to believe me and I lightened up, sitting on one of the armchairs we had placed in the already small dorm, Draco had done the same, tossing his robes on the back and laying across it in a bored sort of manner.

"No, not to us, to Blair." I finished the short explanation looking off to the side for a moment wondering what was going on, then back to Draco to see how he would take it.

"That's not good, she's at Beauxbatons right?" he asked, he seemed concerned as well, though I thought it was a little odd seeing as he and Blair, never got along, always picking at each other. Their relationship was almost funny, but on occasion it had gotten out of hand, however I was sure that they had both grown out of it, matured in some sense.

"Yeah, Dad doesn't think the school is very safe, but Mum went there and Blair insisted so." I stopped there he knew the rest, we were best friends, practically brothers he knew pretty much everything about me and my family.

"Sounds like Blair." He let out a chuckle smiling to him self then stood up abruptly while loosening his tie and pulling his shirt out from his pants.

"What are you doing?" I asked him startled by the action; he rarely ever just got up unless there was something important he had to do.

"Don't you want to warn your sister?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face, I assumed he was just bored and was using that as an excuse to get me to leave the dorm, but I took him seriously, I did want to warn my sister.

"Yeah, give me a minute." I replied searching for my bag, as I found it I pulled out a small piece of parchment and began to write.

_Blair,_

_I don't know exactly how to tell you this, but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. I don't know what but I just felt the need to tell you. Please just stay inside don't go out tonight, I hope this letter gets you in time. I miss you._

_Love, _

_Blaize_

Ending the letter, making it short and sweet I too ditched my robes and followed Draco out the door and up out of the dungeons. There weren't many people out today, and I didn't blame them, the sky was clouded over and it was just one of those days, it was a day that matched my feelings.

"Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall's voice caused us both to turn and look at the teacher who had stopped us halfway up the marble stairs.

"Yes Professor?" Draco asked turning around to face her, clearly annoyed but doing his best not to show it.

"Your essay on the transfiguring of animals was brilliant, I'm very proud that you have decided to show a little effort in your studies, 10 points to Slytherin." She told him, with a half smile adding the point quickly then disappearing as quickly as she appeared.

"Good job Draco, where'd you pull that essay from." I chuckled at him and shoved him forward; he glared back at me, though only half heartedly.

"I actually paid attention if that's what your asking." He replied coolly before winking at a third year Hufflepuff with long blonde hair that walked by, giggling a bit and blushing she stumbled past us and disappeared all the while Draco bearing that smug smirk he always wore.

"Do you have to do that?" I asked rolling my eyes after the incident, as we still made our way to the owlery.

"Of course, she was somewhat pretty, maybe I should look for her later." Though I knew he said most of this just to annoy me, some of it was true, he was a player, he would settle down eventually but I had yet to figure out when that would be. Shaking my head we remained mostly silent for the rest of the trip. Upon arriving at the owlery I called my pitch black eagle owl, he flew quickly down from his perch high above to land dutifully in front of me.

"There you are Zane, take this to Blair." I told the owl after tying the note expertly to his leg, after hearing my words he soared off into the sky, leaving Draco and I behind.

"Now what?" he asked looking around the owlery in a peaceful manner.

"Back to the common room." I replied leading the way back out of the owlery, though the bad feeling remained I felt a little better knowing that I had warned her of whatever it was that might happen. The only thought now was, I hope she hasn't already left to do something before the owl reaches her.

"Your right, though I could go find that Hufflepuff." He mussed the thought over in his mind while I just snorted, shaking my head once more at his idiocy, and shoved him forcefully toward the wall.

"Hey." He snapped, but laughing we both dropped it, and once more put up hard exteriors incase anyone happened to be wandering the hall, especially the blasted 'Golden Trio'. The common room was full to bursting, conversations where loud and it was unbearable in the stuffy room, so I simply exited and went to bed early, hoping that everything would be well in the morning.

"Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy." The voice of our head of house brought me out of my slumber and I looked around and found the clock to see what the time read, 7:00, Blast. It was too early for this; I hadn't even done anything this time.

"Blaize, Draco, get up immediately." The current force in his voice finally pulled me up, and I grabbed my wand and stumbled around until I pulled on a pair of jeans and a white button up top, I heard Draco groggily doing the same.

"Yeah Professor?" I mumbled stumbling out the door Draco at my side in similar attire, Snape looked grave and almost concerned, instantly I tensed waiting for whatever news he would break.

"Come with me now. Your parents are here you are going home for the time being." His words seemed to douse my entire body in ice, had something happened to Blair, would she be alright.

"Where are they professor?" I questioned it seemed they could both hear the dread in my voice as they turned to look at me as if I would know something they did not.

"In the great hall." He answered, that was all I needed, I took off sprinting dodging obstacles and people.

"Mate, Wait up!" I heard Draco yell, following after me, he was faster I knew it, he would catch me but that wasn't the point, the point now was to get to my parents and see what had happened. Draco had by now caught up to me and we burst into the great hall startling our parents who where waiting. My mum was the only one in the room with both of Draco's parents, now I couldn't help but wonder if anything had happened to father.

"Mum, what's happened?" I gasped out the question standing in front of her, I could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't good news and something had happened the night before.

"Lucius, do you mind?" My mother asked him looking at me and waiting for Lucius to speak, it seemed that everyone there knew something that Draco and I did not.

"Last night, Death Eaters under order of the Dark Lord attacked Beauxbatons School" Lucius seemed stressed as he spoke the words and Narcissa laid a hand on his arm he continued, and I blanched so it was Blair. "Several students were killed, many injured." I interrupted at that point.

"What about Blair? Is she alright?" the desperate pleading in my voice was eminent but Lucius held up a hand signifying to let him continue.

"Blair is fine, she hid herself well and is safe at the manor." At the end of the account I sighed in relief turning to my mother to let her verify the facts, nodding we all linked hands and apparated to the manor.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you did enjoy, Please review it really keeps me going!! Any suggestions or comments I'd love to hear what you're thinking!


	4. Seeing Draco Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a character, lol everything else belongs to JKR

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Blair POV (again))

The loud pop, that was obviously the sound of apperating into the manor I stepped out of my room, only after checking myself in the full length mirror to make sure I was completely presentable. The journey down the hall was pleasant, now that I was clean and ready for almost anything, the light from the day was coming from the windows and today seemed like it would be an overall pleasant day. At the top of the stairs, I knew whoever was all hear would hear me as I came down the stairs and that was what I intended so I didn't just startle them. Thus I began the descent of the stairs one step at a time, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, all was silent below and it made my heels sound thunderous in the silence, slowly the group came into view they all stared up at me, most with looks of concern and worry written across their faces.

(Draco POV)

After we arrived at Blaize's manor, Blaize was frantic to see his sister, there was an almost silence it was almost as if no one was sure of what exactly to do first, I hadn't seen Blair in at least two years. We hadn't really gotten on well, it was mostly my fault but she bothered me most of the time, and we were both quite immature. After a few moments the clicking began, I knew the sound, heels, after years of hearing it from numerous girls and older women it was a distinct noise. Almost on cue I looked up to the top of the stairs, and there she was, the most breathtakingly beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life. She seemed to be floating down the stairs like an angel, the sweetest smile gracing her full plump lips. I felt as if I had never seen anything so beautiful in all of my life I knew at that moment I would do anything to be with her.

(Blair POV)

As I took the last step down, I blushed slightly uncomfortable with the silence in the room; I desperately wanted someone to break the silence by saying something, anything.

"Blair." Blaize finally muttered rushing forward and engulfing me in the tightest brotherly hug I had ever had, sighing I wrapped my arms around him too.

"I'm so glad you're all right." He whispered so that only I could hear and I smiled, knowing it was all thanks to him.

"Thanks to you." I replied and he held me back in his arms like mother had done earlier, he smiled silently thankful he had sent the letter to warn her of something he didn't know was going to happen.

"No problem sis." He muttered and nearly everyone in the room looked puzzled excepting Draco, I took that moment to study him, he had grown taller, and since the incident at the pool actually gained muscle, nice muscle I had to add, his hair had grown out and hung slightly over his ice blue eyes. His stance clearly screamed that he knew he was hot, prestigious, and as if everyone in the world should bow down and worship him. I had to admit, but only to myself that he was hot, in fact he was gorgeous blushing slightly I turned away before he could catch my observatory gaze.

"Cissy!" I exclaimed stepping away from Blaize and going to give my Godmother a tight hug, she like my mother held on to me tightly.

"Blair, I am so glad you're alright, Lucius and I were so worried." She told me sweetly placing a motherly kiss on the top of my head, smiling to myself at all the love I had I stepped back.

"Lucius." I smiled at him and he pulled me into a hug, trying not to betray his emotions he was like my father, it was difficult for them to admit or show their emotions but they did on many occasions, it just took a little work to get it out of them.

"Yes, we were quite worried." He coughed out after a moment or two, and returned my hearty hug, my smile widened and I stepped back, at that precise moment my father appeared.

"Daddy." I shouted much like a little girl, but at the moment it didn't matter, I could tell he had been quite worried, and wanted nothing more than to take me in his arms as the rest of them had.

"Princess." His words made me laugh slightly but I jumped up into his arms and he twirled me around a bit.

"Blair, You are no longer enrolled in Beauxbatons." He told me, the cringe in his eyes made it clear that he didn't want to be the one to have to inform me of the news.

"It's alright Father, I didn't really want to stay after that." I told him in honesty and his face relaxed this allowed me to step back to my previous position.

"Lucius, Narcissa. I'm glad you could come, I believe we have some things to discuss in my study." Though my fathers words gave nothing away his eyes held that there was a stronger meaning behind his words than we could imagine.

"Father?" Blaize and father could always communicate quite well without saying much, Father gave him a look I couldn't read, Blaize nodded and the adults began to walk away.

"Mum?" I asked knowing that father wouldn't tell me anything that I wanted to know, seeing as I couldn't communicate with him as well as he could Blaize.

"Just stay with Blaize and Draco darling, Lulu will bring you your breakfast wherever you are." She told me, her smile was calming, and though there was a fear behind it, I simply agreed and watched as she walked out of sight.

"Sorry you can't go to Beauxbatons anymore sis." Blaize muttered tugging my arm to pull me away from the door, and began to lead us to the sunroom.

"Don't worry about it they weren't very nice there anyway." I replied smiling widely enjoying the opportunity to be with my brother for a while, I didn't know what I was going to do about school now, everything was just so, well confusing.

"Why wouldn't they have been nice to you?" the question didn't come from my brother, and it had been the first time I had heard Draco speak, his voice was rich, deep and quite pleasant, for a moment I had forgotten what he had said.

"Well when they allowed the boys to attend they thought it would be smart if they took away what made the school so prestigious, they were all too jealous of my pureblood status to even want to try and be friends." I shrugged upon entering the sun room, the light came in from all of the many windows, the room was so warm, I had always loved this room, when I was young my mother had often brought me here to play while she read or planned.

"At Hogwarts, they all respect the Pureblood status in our house and if they don't it doesn't matter you have friends anyway." He replied, I turned to look at him and smiled when I saw his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"That's lovely" my tone dripped sarcasm as I sat poised in one of the whicker chairs while Blaize stretched out on the couch and Draco lounged on the love seat.

"Why do you sound so sarcastic?" Blaize asked lifting his head up slightly as if he could gain some knowledge by looking at my face.

"Do you really look down upon the lower blood status's there?" I asked really wondering, I never felt as if I was better than anyone, it was only blood and really all blood was the same, if you had magical ability it didn't matter to me. Blaize and Draco exchanged looks trying to decide who should answer the question, it settled on Blaize.

"Well of course." Blaize sat up and they both gave me funny looks as if saying that I had something wrong with me.

"But why? What's the difference between us and them?" if they were going to try and get me to believe different then they were going to have to prove a point.

"Well because…because…well." Blaize looked puzzled and turned to Draco to get him to answer.

"Because that's how it's always been." Draco answered but even he seemed to almost question it for a moment.

"Well then it doesn't matter if I follow it or not." I concluded turning away from the both of them who sat mouths gaping at my resolve. Our grounds had always been beautiful, the large trees, the lake, the pool, the gardens, even the forest that we owned; we owned acres and acres of land.

"Will you be going to Hogwarts then?" Draco asked trying to change the subject and inevitably failing, though he didn't know.

"I suppose, where else would I go?" I asked turning back to the two boys, who were still slightly in shock by how blatantly I had defied the pureblood traditions.

"Breakfast is served." Lulu announced shyly from the door as two other house elves, Billard and Snitch entered into the room carrying trays of food, which they carried in and set on the small brunch like table in the center of the room.

"Thank you, Lulu, Billard, Snitch." I smiled at the small creatures they all bowed low then scurried out of the room with muttered 'your welcome young mistress.'

"Ladies first." Draco nodded toward me smiling dazzlingly at him I stood up and walked to the table and put a portioned amount of food on my plate. _When had Draco become so sweet, had he or was he just sucking up, but he was adorable. No!_ Thoughts raced through my head at Draco's odd gesture that hinted there was a gentleman that had been hidden inside of him. As soon as I had returned to my seat, both Draco and Blaize dug eagerly into the food, not bothering with many manners, their actions made me giggle causing them both to look up at me pausing momentarily from eating the food they had piled on their plates.

"What?" Blaize asked a bit of egg falling out of his mouth as he spoke, Draco a piece of bacon halfway to his mouth.

"Nothing it's just, well I've never seen you both look like such pigs, really if mother or father, or Cissy and Lucius where here." At the thought I giggled again, and then shaking my head returned once more to my food. After several minutes of companionable silence, well mostly silence, excepting the clink of forks on the plates and chewing noises coming from the boys, we all had finally finished the breakfast that had been prepared.

"SNITCH!" Blaize yelled, his yell wasn't rude he had always yelled he didn't quite understand that the elves could hear if you simply spoke, the elf would always appear shaking when ever he yelled.

"Blaize." I scolded intent on informing him at last of his error, "there isn't any need to yell they can hear you just fine." I finished just in time as the elf appeared cowering.

"Y…yes young master Blaize." The poor elf stuttered ringing the small shirt he wore, we had given them decent money to buy apparel, smiling kindly I set my plate on the tray took Draco's and Blaize's as well.

"Snitch no need to be frightened, Blaize here is just being a moron." I cooed sweetly trying to calm the poor thing down, ignoring the disgruntled 'HEY!' from behind me.

"Here you go." I told the elf offering the trays stacked neatly together, Snitch stopped the nervous twisting of the shirt and took the trays from my hand bearing a tentative smile.

"Thank…thank you young Mistress." His words where followed with a crack as he disappeared I stood up, I had knelt down to hand Snitch the trays.

"Do you always have to do that?" Blaize asked sounding slightly annoyed, though I could tell he was trying not to, since the scare last night.

"Maybe I do." I threw back falsely sweet, before deciding that I wanted to go outside turning around with a mischievous grin on my face, Blaize eyed me suspiciously.

"What are you thinking Blair?" he asked after a moment, Draco watched with a slight grin on his face, in his mind wondering what I would do.

"Nothing, see ya!" I exclaimed spur of the moment and turned sprinting out of the room, I didn't get to see the shock on Blaize or Draco's face's as the scrambled to get up, Blaize tripping over the brunch table and Draco the chair.

"BLAIR!" Blaize screamed at my retreating back as I raced down the back stairs.

"We'll trap her Blaize, you take the front way I'll take the back, like old times." Draco offered, nodding Blaize took off the other way and Draco began to follow me, he was faster, of course but I had had the head start. I paused next to the shed by the pool, it was a lovely day, probably just warm enough for a swim.

"Knew I would find you hear." The slight purr of Draco's voice caused me to whip around.

"But…What?... How did you know?" I asked stumbling for words as he stalked closer, with a smug look on his face.

"You always came here." He reminded me, thinking back on my younger days, I knew he was right, I had always come here, but they had never caught on before, well I couldn't expect them to stay dumb forever.

"You know, that wasn't very nice to Blaize or I, we were under strict orders to watch you." He told me coming even closer; I held my ground head held high he didn't scare me.

"I'm old enough to do whatever it is that I want, I don't need babysitters." I snapped hands on my hips, he laughed, I loved the sound it was low and deep really sexy. He cocked his head to the side not bothering to reply, he finally came close enough and picked me up so swiftly I never knew it was coming.

"Why you…" I gasped throwing my arms around his neck to stabilize my self and then glaring at him harshly before realizing he was dangling me over the edge of the pool. _Dang he really does have muscles._

"You wouldn't dare." I attempted to sound harsh and scary but failed, knowing he would in the end do whatever he pleased, that was what I would do in the situation. He smirked and anyone could tell what he would do next, however he had momentarily forgotten about my arms being around his neck as he went to drop me, letting his arms fall. However instead of just me ending up in the pool, he came down with me, it was almost slow motion as we headed down to the water, his eyes were wide. SPLASH! I came spluttering to the surface only to hear Blaize's booming laugh followed by Draco coming up for air.

"DRACO SCORPIOUS MALFOY!" I screeched whirling around in the pool trying to stay afloat with my dress weighing my down and attempting to slide down as well. Draco merely joined Blaize in the laughter while I tread water and fumed. Giving up on being angry for the moment I swam to the side of the pool and was attempting to pull myself up and out when Draco came up next to me and glided out easy. Shooting daggers at him with my eyes he turned back toward me smirking and barely containing his laughter.

"Do you need some help, Blair?" he asked bowing at me from where I clutched at the side of the pool and my dress, Blaize snorted loudly from where he stood and I turned my glare on him before.

"Why thank-you" I snapped sarcastically grabbing his hand and allowing him to pull me out of the pool once I was out I pulled my hand gently out of his and put a fake smile on my face. Once I was on the side of the pool, the scowl returned to my face, I turned and shoved him back in the pool, much to Blaize's amusement and stormed off toward the house. Draco unfortunately being the great quidditch player he was, was able to get out of the pool faster than I could walk away and Blaize still laughing was joined by Draco soon after. Arms crossed to keep my dress up I stomped dripping up into the house, where I was greeted by all of our parents who had obviously finished talking.

"My Darling, What happened?" my mother cooed both her and Narcissa where looking at me slightly concerned, still angry I tried not to show it but inevitably failed.

"Ask him!" I snarled whipping around and pointing my finger directly at Draco, he just smirked tossing his own blonde hair to the side causing Lucius and my father to laugh, my mother and Cissy exchanged scheming looks. Ignoring Draco and the rest I put my chin in the air and walked up the stairs slowly and regally not letting my self storm off in an angry huff. Once in my room I locked the door and glared at my reflection in the floor length mirror. My hair was wet and slightly curled water dripping off each end onto the floor, lucky for me I had used waterproof mascara and as such it wasn't running down my face. My dress was now a general darker brown than it had been before and was sagging greatly.

"UGH!" I let out an exasperated sigh throwing my hands up and ignoring the fact that the dress was sliding slowly down. Flinging my closet door open with a resounding band I pulled the dress off and tossed it with annoyance into the hamper in the corner. At that moment I didn't care what I wore so long as I didn't see Draco again for at least twenty four hours, in my opinion he hadn't seemed to have matured in the slightest from when we were younger. Grabbing a set of lacy black matching dainties I slid them on and found my self perusing the contents of my closet for the second time that day. I grabbed a pair of faded short jean shorts that happened to be fraying at the bottom and slipped them on, pulling down a simple pink tee and walking toward the bathroom to fix my hair. Once in the bathroom I preformed a simple drying spell smiling as it returned to what it had been before, adjusting my make up accordingly with my out fit changed, all that was left was the perfect pair of shoes. My shoe choice happened once again to be simple, a tall wedge heel peep toe that were the same color pink as my shirt, instead of a closed back there was a strap that kept them in place. Deciding I looked fine I approached my door with the new goal of avoiding Draco Malfoy. Setting my wand on my bedside table I opened the door and slipped outside cautiously turning to my left I let out a startled little yelp.

"Sorry Missus I was just sent to inform you that you are to meet masters Blaize and Draco in the sun room as before." A little house elf, I believed her name was Poppy informed me, bowing quickly her eyes wide as if she was afraid I was angry with her.

"Thank-you very much Poppy, Will you please tell Blaize and Draco that unfortunately I will not be able to meet with them." The little elf looked surprised at my words but simply nodded and with a loud crack disappeared obviously to relay my message. I made my way quickly down the stairs and out of the house thankful I wasn't caught or seen on the whole way, I simply wanted time alone, I had a lot to think about, hopefully they wouldn't be too worried. I mean really I wasn't too worried, why should I be, the dark lord couldn't be back it was simply a few rogue death eaters trying to scare the world.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, How did you like it? good chapter or no? Please review, it is discouraging not to get any! Any way I hope you enjoyed it, because I had fun writing it!!


	5. New Information

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Blair, the rest goes to JKR

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Blaize P.O.V)

I watched barely containing my laughter as Blair strutted up the stairs dripping with water. I had initially been surprised that Draco had dropped her in the pool but their history was full of the sort of stuff.

"Boys." The soft yet pronounced words took my eyes from my sister's retreating back and toward my father who was now speaking to Draco and I. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Draco still watching Blair seeming almost reluctant to look away. I dug my elbow into his ribs, then looked toward my father letting him know I was ready.

"The sunroom." My father nodded towards us and then led the way to the room we had spent most of our time in. Once again in the sunroom Draco and I stood waiting for whatever news it was we would receive. Lucius and my father also remained standing and the room took on a sort of tensed silence as we waited for someone to begin.

"Blaize, Draco, I'm sure you know by know that a small band of death eaters attacked Beauxbatons." My father paused a moment trying to gather his thoughts to figure out how exactly he was going to say what he wanted to say. In response to his words Draco and I nodded solemnly I wondered what was really going on.

"Lord Voldemort is back." Lucius finished off what my father was delaying saying.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed paling slightly and glancing to the side I saw Draco pale considerably. Father simply nodded in reply his lips were pursed in a tight line and his hands were clasped tightly behind is back.

"You know Blaize that your sister is skilled beyond the norm with her magic, and you two are the two most precious things in my life. No matter what the dark lord can not have either of you." Everyone listened as my mother explained while Cissy patted her hand comfortingly.

"Mum?" I questioned unknowing of what I was supposed to do for my little sister and myself.

"Blaize, I don't, we don't, want her to know just yet about all of this, and we need you to protect her, and Draco, you're like another son to us and we would like to beg for your help as well. My mother finished her explanation looking to Draco to seeking a confirmation or a rejection of her plea.

"Isabel there is no need to beg, I do it willingly." He replied smoothly though as his best mate I could sense the fear deeply inlayed in his voice, the very fear that I felt and the same moment.

"Thank-you" she sighed whipping her eyes momentarily after her heartfelt plea and thanks.

"Now boys, we told a house elf to get Blair..." Cissy was cut off by a loud pop echoing through out the room.

"Excuse me Master, Mistress." The elf paused to bow before continuing. "The young mistress has run off." Panic gripped me at the elf's words and I knew everyone else felt the same.

"Does she have her wand?" my father asked quickly taking a step forward though his demeanor remained calm there was a wild fear in his eyes.

"No Master Edward." She replied her eyes wide clearly afraid of the news she had relayed.

"Thank-you Mira" I told her quickly, Blair would have been proud if she were there, then I dashed out of the room Draco hot on my heels in search of my baby sister.

"Where do you think she went?" Draco asked catching up to me almost instantly, the look on his face was that of pure worry, it would be surprising to most seeing as for the greater part of their childhood Draco and Blair spent most of their time teasing one another.

"The marble gazebo in the rose garden, grandmother used to take her there." I replied pushing the back door of the house opened exiting out the back way past the pool and toward the gardens.

"It's my fault." He muttered angrily though the anger was clearly directed at himself.

"It's not" I told him reassuringly ducking under a branch quickly and pushing the pace onward a little faster.

"She's clearly pissed and obviously at me."

"Draco, mate, it was all in good fun she knows you love to tease her and most of the time she does so right back. Don't worry she'll be fine." I hoped my words were helpful but didn't have time to see because at that moment we came upon the marble gazebo and Blair.

"Blair!" I shouted, she jumped slightly and turned with a scowl.

"What do you bloody want Blaize?" she snapped standing up arms crossed a rose, forgotten fell to the ground at her feet.

"Mum and Dad don't want you out roaming the grounds." Rolling her eyes she didn't let me finish and began to reply.

"I'm not a child…" I didn't let her finish making her hear me out so I cut her off.

"I think after the incident they have the right to worry." She frowned slightly but didn't object I knew she would give in she always did.

"Fine." She finally uttered walking our way slowly taking her own sweet time to do so.

"That's a good lass." I chuckled teasing her a bit trying to lighten up the mood so she didn't get suspicious; I held my arms out for a hug. Glaring she shoved my arms aside and brushed past.

"Oh sod off Blaize." She muttered, Draco and I shared a short laugh and then Draco stepped forward.

(Blair P.O.V)

Never time to myself, besides it wasn't as if death eaters were going to attack the house was it. It didn't matter anyway I didn't want mum and dad to be upset with me so I just agreed with Blaize and went to go back with them hopefully in peace.

"Blair." Draco stepped forward from off to the side, the expression on his face was one I couldn't read and once I hadn't seen on him before, or if I had it had been a long long time.

"yes?" I asked still short with him for dropping me in the pool, he offered a small genuine smile, something that was rare.

" I was just wondering if I could speak to you for a moment." His words insinuated that he wanted to speak with me alone I understood that, Blaize was always the one to pick up the subtle hints and act on them accordingly so he did.

"I'll just head back now, Draco you had better hurry." With those words Blaize turned and strolled off leaving me behind with Draco.

"Well?" I asked wanting him to hurry up as well, seeing as I was still mad at him I wasn't really wanting to spend time with him, and alone no less.

"I just wanted to apologize for dropping you in the pool. I just meant it in good fun but you obviously took in as rude and I'm sorry." He looked down at me, his eyes were simply enchanting I couldn't help but gaze into them as he gazed into mine. I was shocked to say the least at the words that came out of his mouth but I was shocked in a good way and my anger lightened.

"Oh Draco you know that I never could stay mad at you too long." I sighed breaking eye contact and moving slightly toward leaving.

"How long is too long? I believe one time when we were twelve you didn't speak to me for two weeks." He laughed joking with me, I liked this side of Draco the carefree fun side I rarely got to see it.

"Well that time you put gum in my hair and I had to get it cut out." I replied exaggerating a bit, he laughed I simply smiled.

"Too true." He replied running a hand through his silky blonde hair. "Well I believe we should head back your parents and mine will have my head if I keep you out here too long." He laughed slightly at his own words and began to lead the way.

"Blair, Dear, please don't wander off after that scare, we want you to try and stay with Blaize and Draco for a while." My mother instantly began talking as soon as the door was open and I set foot in the hall Draco right behind me.

"Yes mum." I replied slightly put out, there was definitely something going on that I didn't know about something that I couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"Shall we have lunch?" my father asked looking all around, Blaize and Draco merely shrugged, I didn't much care, but mum and Cissy were brimming with ideas.

"I know, Belle, why don't we try that charming new French place we found last week?" Cissy exclaimed clearly excited.

"Yes, that sounds brilliant. Blair, Blaize, this place is rather nice so go change." My mother seemed genuinely excited as well, but I for one was not happy about having to change my clothes for the THIRD time that day.

"But, mum." I complained not wanting to go to lunch anymore at all.

"But nothing you two go now." She told Blaize and I sternly pointing at the stairs, I hear Draco snigger then heard as Blaize shoved him before trudging off after me.

"You too young man." Cissy snapped at Draco, laughing loudly at him I continued up the stairs not looking forward to the torture my mother and Cissy referred to as a nice lunch.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well what did you think? hope it was good. Anyway sorry I haven't updated in a while what with vacation and all I have been super busy!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	6. Boring Get together

BlaBlaBla Disclaimer: I own nothing jkr does ect ect. so on and so forth

anyway sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been super busy with vacation and the end of summer and all, and no doubt i will get busier due to school but don't worry I will keep posting to the best of my ability through the school year.

Much thanks to the wonderful reviews from:

blondieluver612 and magical4life you two are awesome THANKS so so much

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blair POV

The restaurant the night before had been simply lovely, the food was delicious and the service was wonderful not to mention the atmosphere. However today was the day before I started at the new school, Hogwarts. Mother had mentioned that today she would have friends over who attended the school to tell their own school day stories.

"BLAIR! Are you quite done yet?" my mother yelled from outside my bathroom door.

"Mum I'll be right out." I called back sighing, adjusting my hair in the mirror and applying lip gloss then opened the door. My mother stood her long brown hair up in a high pony tail and sporting a grey drape skirt a black belt around her middle with a white button up shirt a large bow at the top tucked into the skirt. With her small black flats my mother looked classy and comfortable.

"Blair, I have invited over the Malfoys the Parkinsons, and the Greengrasses." She told me calmly gazing over my attire.

"What for?" I asked shaking my hair slightly and moving out into the room to find the right shoes.

"Well I wanted you to know a little bit about Hogwarts and seeing as it is the weekend the children where able to come. So everyone will be sharing stories." She finished, the whole idea seemed interesting but not something I would have thought of.

"Alright what time?" I asked finally pulling on black sandal high heels with the ruffle down the middle, they matched perfectly with my dark trouser like shorts and deep purple silk top. Slipping the shoes on I moved to the dressing table to place amethyst and diamond drop earrings in my ears.

"In five minutes." She replied the answer shocked me, I couldn't help but wonder why they had told me so late about this meeting. Without waiting for any response from me she then exited the door, moments after her departure the door bell sounded and my mothers voice drifted up to my room.

"Welcome Cissy, Lucius, Draco." I imagined the exchange of hugs and etcetera as they greeted smiling at how well I knew my mother. Sighing I flipped the light off to my room and followed my mothers example and descended the stairs and for the second time in less than a week was met by Draco. Just as I reached the foyer the door was opened once more.

"How nice to see you Rose, Cassius, Pansy dear, Welcome." The scene was just as I had imagined and I smiled widely, my mother was a wonderful hostess, and the next family moved into the foyer.

"Ambrosia, Malcolm, Astoria, Daphne, wonderful that you could make it." Blaize and my father appeared at this moment Blaize began chatting with Pansy and the girls, I hadn't really met any of them before, I had been away at school most of the time and had therefore never been well acquainted with either of the girls. As I watched Astoria moved immediately to Draco and took his arm in hers, the action puzzled my but I disregarded the fact and faced my mother wondering where we would hold this 'special' meeting.

"No need to stand here, let's move on to the parlor." My father boomed smiling at us all and leading the way, as we walked I lagged behind and Blaize pulled back toward me.

"What's wrong?" he asked discretely, questioning written across his face.

"Nothing, I just don't know any of these people, it is just awkward." I replied not wanting to admit it, we were not supposed to be anything but elegant, graceful and social.

"Well Pansy will definitely be a good friend, Astoria is has an ego bigger than Draco's and is a snob. Not sure about Daphne never really met her." He whispered I was thankful for the tips as we moved into the parlor every one seating themselves around the rooms. The Greengrasses, not including Astoria, sat on the couch with Rose and Cassius Parkinson, my parents along with the Lucius and Cissy sat on the other couch, Draco and Astoria took the love seat leaving Blaize, Pansy and I the other couch or the arm chairs, we sat on the couch.

"Well as most of you know Blair will now be attending Hogwarts, and seeing as she knows almost nothing about it we arranged this get together to share stories advice and experiences." My mother explained the main details and then left the room open for discussion on the subject at hand, silence hung thick in the air before my father expelled a exaggerated breathe.

"Well I always knew that you would be attending Hogwarts Blair, but I didn't expect the cause to be what it was but hey you can't get everything you wish for." His attempt at comedy though not altogether funny broke the silence and all of the adults laughed.

"I'm trying to decide what my favorite memory had to have been." My father paused thinking and then his eyes filled with an excitement and he glanced at the other men in the room. "Alright so Lucius Cassius Malcolm and I were all in our sixth year, and of course being the handsomest men in the whole school." He was interrupted by a loud snort from my mother.

"You do men the most egotistical guys in the school." She corrected him, Cissy and the others nodded in agreement.

"Whatever it was we were, we thought we were pretty cool, so there we were at the quidditch field practicing for the match against Ravenclaw when none other than these lovely ladies show up on the field. Being the captain I halted practice for a moment so my friends and I could speak to them, We flew down to chat when the new beater on the team scraggily Knott or what ever his last name was lost control of the bludger he was supposed to be holding at bay. So while Lucius here was flashing his guns at Cissy the Bludger came right up and smacked him in the back causing him to fall of the broom and completely pass out. The girls of course didn't think the situation was dire at all and so they were it fits of giggles while I flew up to chew out Knott, I let go of my broom, lost balance and fell off altogether. The only ones who made it out ego intact were Cassius and Malcolm. Anytime for weeks after those blasted girls made fun of us every chance we got." I could see in a way how it was slightly funny as ones own memory but I didn't much care to hear any more, I assumed they would all be similar, there was no diversity of opinion, everyone in this room had been in Slytherin or went to Beauxbatons like myself. What I really needed at that moment were representatives from the other houses to really make a judgment. Time wore on and the stories began to get more and more tedious even the ones from Draco or Pansy, I just wanted the day to end so I could just go to Hogwarts and decide for myself how well I liked it.

"Blair darling what do you think?" my mother asked finally after hours of stories and jokes, in other words, out right boredom and suffering.

"It sounds lovely but I'll just have to wait and see." I replied several others nodded in agreement with my statement.

"Goodness, we seem to have lost track of time, it's already time for lunch, and I had prepared such a lovely brunch." My mother announced after looking down at her delicate watch. 'Finally' I thought, I was getting tired of watching Astoria and Draco cuddle, listening to the loud and high pitched laughs of the adults and it seemed two others agreed with me, Blaize and Pansy. I sat leaning against my brothers side with he dozed off, Pansy on his other side occasionally yawned and picked her fingernails once she even let out a rather audible sigh, her mother promptly sent her a glare and that was the end of the sighs. After what seemed like a three hour long lunch we were finally sending off the rest of the guests.

"It was wonderful to see you again Rose Cassius and of course Pansy." My mother charmed those three and then stepped back.

"It was lovely to meet you Pansy." I over exaggerated though not enough for my mother to notice, Pansy snorted and I smiled jokingly, we two obviously had a similar view on these such meetings.

"Astoria, Daphne." I muttered nodding my head at them and slowly Astoria left Draco's side giving him a swift kiss on the cheek and wafted out the door along with the Parkinsons.

"So Blair, What do you think of Hogwarts now?" Lucius asked me standing next to my father, everyone in the room looked at me expectantly and I wasn't sure how to answer their question the way they wanted it answered.

"It sounds nice." I shrugged and made a move to walk away, but my mother's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Draco?" she left of Cissy and Lucius and I wondered what her problem was, raising my eyebrow at her a turned to face Draco.

"Goodbye Draco." I told him in a sing song voice then looked back up to my mother hoping there was nothing else required of me, however she wasn't looking at me she was looking at Cissy they both wore frustrated scheming looks.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM!!!


	7. The Sorting and First day of school

Disclaimer: I own nothing ect ect.

Anyway now that that is done, Sorry it took me so long to update, It was a little bit of writers block and the fact my computer was broken so a combination of both. But anyway I am trying to make my chapters longer so they might be a little more enjoyable. I hope you all enjoy this lovely little chapter in the story.

MUCH THANKS TO:(drum roll) :)

xxkpxx

hexgurl001

magical4life

thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they keep me going!!!So thanks again guys you're wonderful.

Read and Review PLEASE

And with out further Adieux Chapter 7 The sorting and first day of school

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning to one of the house elves flipping on my light much to my disappointment and annoyance. Getting ready, a routine act took less time than I had expected so I arrived in the dining room shortly after 9:15.

"Where's Blaize?" I asked after gazing around the room and noticing his lack of presence.

"Back at school, we can't keep him away from his studies too long." my father replied motioning for me to take my seat.

"Just as we can't keep you much longer, now hurry and eat we have a meeting with Dumbledore at 10:00." my mother's voice was rushed intending for me to hurry up.

"Alright." I muttered before taking a perfectly cut grape fruit and beginning to eat.

"Now dear, this meeting should be simple and quick, you'll be sorted and then off with the Slytherins for your first day of class." my father's voice called out quickly from the living room, where he was preparing the floo powder for our one time floo into Hogwarts.

"MUM!" I turned back toward the stairs and yelled, my mother had decided that she needed to switch her perfumes and it required a trip upstairs.

"I"M COMING!"

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE, FORGET ABOUT THE BLOODY PERFUME!" she popped up right behind me, I turned startled for a moment then with a roll of my eyes and a slight glare took off walking to the parlor fire place.

"You ready darling?" my father asked turning and watching as my mother strode into the room.

"Yes, not with out being badgered but.."

"Mum." I gave her a pointed look encouraging them both to hurry up, I didn't want to be that late for classes.

"Fine darling, you first." she rolled her eyes at me, I was beginning to see where I learned the art. Grabbing a handful I stepped into the spacious fireplace but before I could throw the powder down and leave I was stopped.

"Remember, Dumbledore's office Hogwarts." my father quickly announced, and for a moment I felt like a little kid again, I didn't like it.

"DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS!" I yelled taking great care to be as sarcastic as possible with out redetermining my destination. I spun quickly for what seemed like a few minutes until at last I popped out of the fire place not the least bit ruffled and not to mention landing on my feet in a most graceful manner.

"I see that you have managed to perfect the ways of the floo network Miss Zabini" I turned to meet the sparkling blue eyes of a man with a long white beard, with a kind demeanor.

"You must be Dumbledore" I announced, though not rudely as I moved forward and placed myself into one of the chairs that surrounded the desk.

"That I am my dear." he replied before stepping away from the fire place just before my parents appeared arm in arm out of the fire place.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, how wonderful to see you again." his kind eyes were directed on them now and they smiled widely in his presence.

"And you Albus, it is our pleasure." my mother shook his hand warmly followed by my father.

"Please sit." he conjured an extra chair my parents sat as he moved around to the other side of the desk.

"Would you like Blaize in here?" he asked not looking up from a piece of paper on the ornate desk.

"No, no it's fine, he need the time in class seeing as we took him out earlier." my father told him shaking his head quickly before placing his hand on top of my mothers, excited smiles flitting across their faces.

"Well, then I'll just get the sorting hat and get this process on with." he smiled over at me and motioned for me to move to a small stool by a large cabinet were on rested the hat.

"What is that?" I asked looking down on the pointy black old looking witches hat.

"That Blair, is the sorting hat." Dumbledore told me quickly before picking up the hat allowing me to sit down on the stool. I was unsure of what he was about to do, while I had heard many stories about the school it's self I hadn't heard a one on the sorting process so I couldn't help but wonder what was about to happen. With out a word he placed the hat on my head, it didn't shrink to fit and fell past my eyes so that I was looking at the dark interior of the hat, a sliver of light peaking out from where it rested on the bridge of my nose.

_Ah..Blair Zabini, I wondered under what circumstances I would be seeing you._

The voice was inside my head, I was shocked, taken aback and went to take the hat off, but something stopped me.

_Slytherin is all you've ever known, but is it you. That I can't decide. You're torn between what your parents want, you think you want and what your heart really wants._

At that point I attempted to reply to the silly voice of the hat that made absolutely no sense, It didn't work.

_I can sense a great good in you, a way for you and many other's to be saved, but where can it be used._

The sorting hats comments left me curious and confused I didn't like the one sided edge of the conversation, why couldn't I be involved? Crossing my arms I set about to wait for the dumb thing to make it's decision.

_It is a hard thing to sort a stubborn mind._

Harrumphing I uncrossed my arms and did my best to relax and just let the hat take it's course, obviously it knew what it was talking about.

_Slytherin is too obvious, you have the brains and wit of a Ravenclaw, the hard working dedication of a Hufflepuff. Ah and here I make my decision. _The internal conversation ended there as one ringing word filled the silence of the room.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I could hear the gasps of my parents through the protection of the hat, Gryffindor wasn't so bad, loyalty, chivalry, it had a promising ring to it. Moments later the hat was pulled slowly and gently off my head and I was once again with the wide smiling eyes of Dumbledore, he at least seemed to be pleased with the turn out.

"Mum?" I questioned looking over at her, just to see what she thought, I didn't much care what she had to say on the matter, I would be in the house no matter what. She pulled the shocked and disappointed look off her face and smiled brightly at me.

"The first Gryffindor in the entire line of Zabinis." she announced her voice excited, I knew they were at least a little disappointed by the result of the sorting, but they would get over it.

"We are proud of you." my father reassured me, smiling I hugged them briefly before turning back to Dumbledore. After a moment or two of barely heard conversation Dumbledore turned to me.

"I will be back, my friends." he reassured my parents before motioning for me to move ahead of him.

"My dear, I will now show you to your classes." his was voice was warming and kind so I moved ahead through a doorway that lead down a moving set of stone stairs.

"I think I know the perfect person to show you around your classes." I just smiled didn't reply choosing instead to just watch my surroundings so I could decide how I felt about the school.

"Ah here we are." he finally announced as we came to a halt in front of a rather plain door in the middle of a long corridor. "Just one moment." He strode forward, knocked once and then proceeded to enter the room. I peaked inside to watch the following, though making sure that I wasn't seen.

"Professor Bins." they had ghost for a teacher, I was going to have to figure out what was going on with that one, most of the students as they heard the voice, pulled their heads off their desks most leaving trails of saliva between their mouth and the desk. Sleeping in class, except for a few who though not asleep looked to as close as possible with actually committing the deed.

"Yes, Headmaster?" the ghost teacher paused to look from his lengthy notes at Dumbledore who was now approaching his desk.

"I need to see Miss Weasley, I do not believe she will be back." he told the teacher, as he said this I noticed a red head at the front of the class perk up a bit.

"Go right on ahead Dumbledore, Miss Weasley you may go, just remember you have an essay due on Wednesday." the teacher finished that and began to lecture once more, I had only looked in on the class a moment and I was feeling a little bored.

"Ginny, Please follow me." the red head promptly grabbed her bag and followed behind Dumbledore, the look on her face was that of worry and relief it was slightly startling.

"Miss Weasley no need to be worried nothing has happened." that statement thoroughly confused me, what was supposed to happen, why was there reason to worry.

"Blair I would like you to meet Ginny Weasley." it was then that I came face to face with the red head with light blue eyes, the bridge of her nose was heavily dusted with freckles. She seemed quite friendly and greeted me with a smile it was nice, I didn't have many friends and Beauxbatons and she seemed promising.

"Hello!" she exclaimed rather cheerily throwing her bag over her left shoulder then stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"Hello" I replied back smiling and shaking her hand.

"Miss Weasley will you please so Miss Zabini around the castle." the girl stiffened and stared curiously at the mention of my last name it made me curious as to what kind of reputation Blaize had around the school.

"Yes sir." but I saw the questioning look almost as if pleading with the professor to let her out of it. Dumbledore just smiled and walked back off in the direction he had come from obviously to visit with my parents further.

"Well..." I started she looked at me strangely and then began to walk before making a move to speak again.

"So you're Zabini's sister." she said the words almost spitefully it surprised me, had Blaize been rude to this girl.

"I assume you're talking about Blaize." she slowed a bit and looked at me nodding.

"Well yes, do you not like him or something?" I asked looking for her reply, she gave me a curious look but chose not to reply.

"I guess, I'll show you Snape's first starting at the bottom and moving up." her voice was back to a kind tone.

"Where is that?"

"The dungeon, don't worry it isn't too bad." she chuckled a little at the end.

"So do you have any brothers?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah six! Ron, Fred and George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie." the exasperation in her voice was evident and it made me laugh again. After going down the steps to the bottom and into the dungeons.

"Well it's just this way." she told me, motioning for me to follow until we got to the door of another class room. She then opened the door and stepped inside.

"Is professor Snape in." she asked while I stood behind the door was still invisible to the people in the class room.

"No he isn't Weasleby what do you want." I recognized the voice but couldn't place a finger on it at least for a moment or two and then it hit me.

"BLAIZE!" I moved out from behind the door way to chastise my older brother, he looked shocked but I could see the look of annoyance on her face and slight shame.

"Blair?" he questioned looking surprised to see me there. "What are you doing?" he asked looking at me questioningly.

"Doesn't matter." I snapped then looked to see the rest of the slytherins staring at me oddly with slight curiosity.

"Hey Ginny it's alright I know where it is now, we can go on to the next class room." I told her she smiled to herself at something I didn't know and then she led me out of the class room. After moving out I promptly shut the door and followed her back up the stairs.

"Thanks." she muttered not looking at me just kept walking.

"It's no problem, I didn't know he acted like that." I replied simply, it continued like that seeing each class room until lunch.

"Now I guess we hit the great hall." Ginny told me easily, we had become friends in the hour or two we had been touring the castle.

"Sounds good to me." we set off into the hall, I hadn't gotten my hogwarts robes yet but having found out Ginny was also in Gryffindor I just followed her to the assigned table and sat down with her.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione, she greeted a group of three that came to sit at the table.

"Hey Gin, how are you?" the girl Hermione replied, "Who's this?" she asked pointing at me, I took the chance to reply instead of Ginny.

"Blair Zabini." I replied scooping a load of salad on my plate, The fuzzy headed brunette exchanged looks with a redheaded and a black haired boy.

"Aren't you at the wrong table?" the red head asked somewhat rudely.

"RON!" Ginny snapped, glaring heatedly at the boy.

"It's okay." I put a hand on her arm, while I attempted to figure out what to say.

"I don't get it, why is it so wrong for me to be Gryffindor?" I asked the four of them in all seriousness. Ginny smiled at my boldness but left the others to try and answer my question, Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked a little stunned a shocked unsure of what to say. They didn't reply so Ginny still ready to let out a little laugh answered instead.

"There isn't a problem, in fact I'm glad your a Gryffindor." she assured me but to act as if it didn't much matter she scooped food into her mouth. I smiled to myself and moved on to my own food as well, while the others exchanged a few looks.

"It's nice to meet you Blair, my name is Hermione." the girl stuck her hand across the table for me to shake, I shook her hand as well glad that I had at least one more friends.

"Harry Potter." the black haired boy stuck his hand out,_ The boy who lived, wow, that was interesting I couldn't help but wonder why my brother would be rude to his friends. _

"Nice to meet you." I replied glad to have some good friends.

"Ron Weasley." the red head boy stuck out his hand as well, he looked slightly similar to his sister, the same freckles though with brown eyes instead of blue. He seemed like a sweet but hot tempered sort of guy.

"Nice to meet you too." we all then settled into a companionable silence after a meeting, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Fred and George Weasley and a few others whose names I couldn't remember. The Slytherins came in as Ginny and I were getting ready to leave, I couldn't help but chuckle a little at how they strutted in, acting all bad arse. Draco and Blaize leading the way Slytherin girls hanging off of them, and other guys just hanging around.

"What idiots." I muttered under my breath towards Ginny, she gave me a curious look then started to laugh as well.

"You want to show me the dorms?" I asked her so I could get rid of some things, she pulled my schedule out of my hands and began to look at it.

"Yeah let's go, wait, you have Potions with Hermione and Harry, how did you get that? you're a year below them?" she stood up pulling her bag with her I waited to reply until we were heading out of the hall.

"Well I practically taught the potions class at Beauxbatons, I don't know it just comes to me." I laughed a little at the end before pulling open the door to great hall and stepping out.

"That stinks." she replied then lead me up the stairs to help me find the Gryffindor common room. Ginny and I talked and talked the whole way up about anything and everything, she even warmed up to the idea that Blaize could possible have a nice side to him.

"Well here we are." she finally announced, as we came upon a portrait of a fat woman wearing a even bigger pink gown. I gave her a puzzled look wondering what on earth she was playing at.

"Caput Draconis." the fat lady smiled and then swung back to reveal a large room in decorated in reds and golds.

"Dragons Head?" I asked insinuating towards the meaning of the password, she gave me a funny look, she obviously had no idea what I was talking about. "It's latin, Caput Draconis?" I questioned further.

"You speak latin?" she asked looked surprised and awed.

"Well yeah, I had to learn it's kind of part of the family back ground." I shrugged moving on to the real point of asking the question. "So why is the Gryffindor Passwords Dragon's Head?"

"Don't ask me, I think it has something to do with Dumbledore's house unity project thing." she shrugged flipping her hair over her shoulder as a boy approached us appearing from the boy's dorms.

"Hey Gin, do you know what time it is?" he hadn't noticed me yet, it appeared as if he had just been sleeping.

"Yeah it's about 12:20." she went to move off in a different direction but was stopped by the boy.

"Who's that?" he asked nodding his head toward me, it was a little funny that I really hadn't met a person yet that would just ask me who I was.

"Well I'm Blair, Blair Zabini. And you are?" I inserted before Ginny could even say a word.

"Uh..Dean, Dean Thomas." he stuttered giving that goofy boy grin, that bugged me so much from any guy.

"Nice to meet you Dean." I replied before turning and walking off after Ginny and up a set of stairs.

"I think McGonagall may have left some school robes on your bed, and your stuff arrived this morning. I did wonder what was going on but I figured it was Hermione's or Lavender's." Ginny then pulled open the door to the dorm room it had four beds, it wasn't large but it was pretty good sized especially for four girls.

"Thanks." She pointed at the bed on the far left of the room, closest to the bathroom, apparently hers was next to it. There were lovely Red drapes around the four poster bed, and sure enough there was a uniform laid out neatly on the bed, it consisted of a plaid skirt, which I would definitely make shorter than it was, a white button up, a red and gold tie and of course the robes with the house crest on the front. At the foot of the bed they had left a pair of Doc Martins, I had decided to through them out the window the next chance I got.

"I don't think it will matter where we go next we have about twenty minutes, then you have potions with Hermione and them." Ginny laid back on her bed picking at her fingernails while I changed into the uniform. Once I had it on I got down on my knees and began to dig through my trunk to find a pair of heels that would go with the outfit. After I had proceeded to take out nearly every thing in the trunk, I finally pulled out a pair of open toe black heels with a strap in the back to keep them on and a slight ruffle around the outside edge of the shoe. Ginny was sitting up on the bed now and watching me as I sat on the floor and pulled the shoes on delicately and looking at them from every angle possible before standing up.

"I love those shoes." she told me, eying them appreciatively, I looked down at her shoes discreetly, noticing that she wore the hideous doc martins, and I didn't care to know why she did. I turned with out a reply back to the trunk and pulled out a pair of ZiGi black heels, they had layers of Chiffon petals down the front of the shoe, the middle of the foot, they were gorgeous.

"Put these on." I told her turning and placing the shoes in her hands.

"What are they?" she asked, not meaning the shoes, meaning, why are you handing me the shoes, I chose to answer the question actually asked.

"ZiGi black heels, I got them this summer in America." I replied quickly shrugging and sitting back on my bed waiting for her to put the shoes on.

"I can't wear these." she looked torn, I could tell she loved the shoes, but she didn't want to take them from me.

"Yes you can, I'm making you." she gave in taking off the hideous doc martins, when she did I grabbed hers and mine walked to the window, opened it and tossed them out.

"What!" she nearly yelled pulling on the last shoe and coming quickly over to the window and looking out as she watched her shoes hit the castle over and over before disappearing over the edge. She looked horrified when she turned to me eyes wide she didn't have any idea what I was doing .

"Those are hideous shoes, trust me you won't miss them."

"But those were what I wore everyday."

"Well you won't have to worry about that now, I have more than enough shoes for every one and the house elves in Hogwarts." she continued to look slightly puzzled and upset but gave up and moved to grab her bag again.

"We have to go, classes soon." she told me smiling down at her own feet in the new shoes. They looked simply lovely on her, she really needed to be wearing heels those heels.

"The shoes look lovely on you." I told her she laughed and shoved me out the door shaking her head at me. The portrait hole swung closed behind us we walked together joking until the top of the stairs down into the great hall.

"Well this is where we part ways. I have free period and you, poor you have super advanced potions.

"Yeah I know lucky for me." laughing a bit I sent a cheery wave and confidently strode down the stairs, smiling at anyone who wanted to stare, it didn't much bother me. I made my down the dungeon steps hearing a few voices ahead of me and a lot of excessive giggling, I was at least ten minutes early but I didn't mind it was always nice to be early. At the bottom of the dungeon steps I met the source of the obnoxious girly noises, a group of slytherins surrounded Draco and a few surrounded Blaize. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle stood against the wall attempting to look menacing, and if I had anything to say about it, failing. Pansy I noticed was looking on the scene with a hint of laughter in her eyes from where she stood next to Crabbe picking her nails. No one had noticed my presence yet, and I liked it that way, it was sort of nice to be looking in on the situation with out really having to be involved in it.

"Blair, what are you doing down here? I thought you were in Ginny's year." it was a girls voice from behind me, I recognized it to be Hermione. As soon as her voice said my name the whole crowd of Slytherins turned to see me standing on the stairs. Ignoring the lot of them I turned to face the bushy haired girl coming down the stairs with Harry and Ron. I waited to reply until they were about two stairs above me.

"Well I am just in this advanced potions class." I told her, she seemed almost relieved, and that was a little odd.

"Okay so they just don't have room in the younger class so you'll just be learning what they are, in here with us. That's cool if you need help I got and O in the class." her smile was almost beaming by the time she had finished the sentence.

"Oh no I'm in this class the same as you, same course." I replied letting her in on the truth, she looked puzzled and slightly put off but clearly not wanting to show it.

"That's nice." she told me, obviously curious to see how I would affect her scholarly status.

"Thanks." Ron and Harry both gave me high fives just before Blaize came over sneering at my new friends and grabbed my arm and despite the look he was giving gently pulled me over toward where the Slytherins huddled.

"See you guys." I called back to the Gryffindors before pulling my arm out of Blaize's grasp and giving him a death glare.

"What?" I asked rather harshly, as he was being rude to my friends.

"Why are you with Gryffindors. You're a Slytherin, meaning you need to be with other Slytherins." he was all in all serious, and that was when I remembered that he hadn't been there for my sorting.

"Uh...Blaize I'm not a Slytherin." I wasn't exactly quite about it, out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco turn his head sharply to look over at the conversation I was having with my brother.

"What?" he asked looking slightly scandalized but with concern in his voice.

"I don't know ask the hat, I don't mind though Blaize, I kinda like it." the look of shock on his face just intensified he seemed not to understand what was going on.

"Hey Draco." I announced quickly diverting the conversation to high ground and out of high, and not to mention hot water.

"Blair." his reply was nonchalant, apparently he was attempting to be a ladies man.

"Okay then, Pansy, how are you?" I asked, turning to Pansy, she sent me a friendly smile and moved in our direction, Draco looked slightly offended that I had blown off his lousy greeting.

"Blair, so the hat sorted you into Gryffindor?" she asked genuinely interested in the 'situation' I was in.

"It seemed to me that it didn't exactly know where to put me, and just put me in Gryffindor." I shrugged waiting for the bell to ring so we could just start the class.

"Don't worry, we know you. We won't shun you." she told me quickly just as Snape came billowing down the stairs shoving a few unsuspecting Gryffindors out of the way ready to being class. He opened the door and we all filed behind him in silence, Severus Snape was a family friend as well, almost like an uncle to me, his menacing act was just to keep the students in line, inside he was a rather friendly bloke.

"Blair Zabini, how nice to finally have you at Hogwarts." he nodded in my direction trying to seem as friendly and non friendly at the same time.

"Thanks Severus." I replied then uttered a quick oops and corrected my self "Sorry, I mean Professor Snape." he just smiled an shook his head and went to go on with whatever lesson it was that he had prepared.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once again please Read and Review and If you want to see pics of the shoes Ginny and Blair wear just ask and I'll post the links!


	8. Friends and Encounters

**I have to apologize for taking SOO LONG!! so SORRY!!!**

**Also this doesn't have much Draco so sorry again!**

**Much Thanks to:**

**xxkpxx and magical4life**

**for their reviews, I can't tell you how much reviews keep me going! I wish there were more but hey, I am EXTREMELY grateful for those of you who do! They help me update faster i feel pressured... any way here is the next chapter...Read and Review!! **

* * *

Potions class passed quickly, it wasn't easy seeing as I was thrown into the middle of a potions project, I was placed in a small group with Hermione just so I could get the gist of the assignment as she finished the potion up, it ended up only slightly off. I was going to give her a small hint on what she had done wrong but I didn't want to put her off on my first day. Hermione helped me find the rest of my year after Potions and I spent the rest of the day catching up on curriculum and talking with Ginny. I had left the dungeons quickly avoiding my brother and the other Slytherins waiting until I wasn't in the presence of Gryffindors to talk with them. For some reason all of the Slytherins appeared to move to the defensive any time a Gryffindor was around, and I was friends with both so I was determined to get them to work it out somehow.

"Has your brother ever mentioned any of us?" Ginny asked me as we were heading back to the common room before dinner.

"I don't recall, I may have heard mentions but I never really talked with him about school, it just didn't come up we were so busy trying to spend time with each other before having to leave again we didn't bother with talk of school."

"It makes sense." she shrugged muttering the password again and we both slipped inside.

"Zabini." a male voice floated across the room towards me I turned my head to the right, catching the sight of a boy with light brown hair, tallish and a sort of stocky build staring at me.

"Who are you?" I asked accidentally letting an air of disdain creep out of my voice, I couldn't help the fact I had grown up with Draco, Blaize and any other notorious Slytherin.

"McClaggin, Cormic McClaggin." he replied cocky, to cocky I wondered what the guy wanted.

"Can I help you?" as I spoke Ginny snorted beside me, but with a glare from the other boy she silenced barely holding back her laughter.

"Um...Sure." I replied he perked up, puffing his chest out slightly his ego inflating by the second.

"What can I help you with sweetheart?" It was now all I could do not to laugh, I was about to crush this guy and I was ready to see his ego deflate at least a little.

"How about you move out of the way, I need to go up these stairs." I finished with an almost dark edge to my voice. The look on his face bore a mixture of surprise and hurt, and I hoped I had maybe deflated even the tiniest bit of his ego. With out reply he sulked off and finally disappeared out of the portrait hole.

"That was brilliant." Ginny burst out before erupting into laughter, and pulling me up the stairs and into the dorm. Once inside Ginny calmed down with laughing and began talking once more. "I am sure Cormic hasn't been turned down like that before, in fact I'm not sure if he has ever been turned down." Ginny announced flopping down on the bed and pulling off the heels I had given her. On her feet were some nasty blisters that had no doubt been forming, and she absentmindedly rubbed at them wincing slightly as she did so.

"Gin, here I know a charm that helps break them in so they are more comfortable when you wear them." I muttered pointing towards her feet and the shoes beneath them.

"Well Beauty IS pain." she muttered but waved me on to preform the simple charm. After waving my wand a muttering the simple incantation I collapsed back onto the bed, having not a clue on what I should do now.

"Oh I forgot to mention earlier...Snape was only subbing in Potions, he really is the Defense against the dark arts teacher, Slughorn just wasn't here, no one really knows why."

"I wondered last time I talked to Uncle Sev he couldn't stop talking about how happy he was about his new position. He loves potions but he has a deeper fascination for Defense against the dark arts."

"Uncle Sev?" she questioned quirking her eyebrow at me leaning against her head board as I turned on my side resting my head in my hand.

"Well he's been around since I was little, Lucius is my godfather, but if anything happened to Lucius and Father Snape would be there for me and Blaize."

"Are you and Blaize close?" she asked, I could tell the entire subject of Slytherin wasn't her forte, from what I could tell she had numerous bad encounters with them.

"Very, he is the best big brother a girl could have, of course from what I can tell he isn't being so generous with his kindness."

"You don't guess." she smiled ruefully before crossing her arms above her head and looking up into the canopy above her.

"Do you know why they were all down in the dungeons when you gave me the tour if they didn't have potions until later?"

"Well Dumbledore had a mandatory meeting for that specific group to talk about unity." she replied still not taking her gaze away from the crimson of the canopy above her.

"Well I am going to have to assume that either the concept didn't go over so well or he hadn't spoken yet." I supplied with a slight chuckle.

"I am guessing he hadn't shown up yet seeing as he was meeting with your parents after you left." her reply was followed by almost a sigh.

"I have to go down and see Blaize in a little while, You want to come with me?"

"I don't think that I'll receive a very warm welcome, but maybe some other time." the wistful nature of her voice implied that she must have wanted to go but her reasons not to were much stronger than too.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit then." she nodded and closed her eyes pulling her arms down to lay by her side. I slipped out of the room glancing back once then clicked the door shut and made my way out of the common room so that I wouldn't be caught before going to see my brother. The way down to the Slytherin common room was mostly silent occasionally a few strangers passing by with their curious stares. When I finally reached the portrait leading into the Slytherin dormitories, I realized that I had no way to get in, not being a Slytherin I didn't have the password. Going upon the thought that Snape might still be in the potions class room I headed in that general direction.

"Oh Draco!" The sickly sweet high pitch voice rang somewhat familiar but I could put a finger on it until I rounded the corner to find the blonde Astoria her arms wrapped around Draco's neck, I could feel my face go red, not an ideal position to be in, so I cleared my throat rather loudly. Astoria regretfully let go of Draco and turned around almost violently but upon seeing me attempted to re attach herself.

"Blair" she muttered snidely, I just laughed in reply which seemed to make her angry.

"Hey Blair." Draco side stepped Astoria and ran his hand through his hair.

"Draco." I didn't mean for it to come out curtly, it just did and even I didn't know exactly why. "I am trying to find Blaize."

"Well why are you over here?" Astoria was quickly becoming one of those people that I really wanted to hex.

"Honestly Astoria if you had any brains at all...I don't know the password to the common room, so I was going to find Snape." she scowled offense written all over her face.

"No problem follow me." Draco announced stepping quickly forward and walking beside me, no doubt trying to get away from Astoria, or so it seemed until she stormed up beside him claiming his arm again. When we reached the portrait Draco promptly said the password but just low enough so that I couldn't hear the word. Astoria then pulled him hurriedly into the room, in attempts to leave me out in the hall, I hadn't even the slightest idea why she didn't like me. Slipping into the portrait I found that their common room, was fairly cozy, not as cold and gloomy as I would have imagined, a nice fire was going in the fireplace keeping the tendency of coldness out of the rooms.

"Little sis what brings you down here to the humble Slytherin common room?" Blaize questioned coming up being me and ruffling my hair.

"Just thought I would come down to talk for a little bit." I shrugged plopping down onto the black leather couch and loosening the infuriating little red and gold tie that rested at my neck .

"Gryffindors to annoying for you too?" he questioned sharing a laugh with Draco, Astoria and a few others who either happened to be passing by going else where or just sitting around in the common room.

"Actually no, they are all very friendly I just figured it would be nice to see some of you." I replied scowling at him hoping he would get the message to leave the members of my house alone.

"Weaslette was probably making her look bad, getting her poor dirt on Blair's high class shoes." Astoria announced loudly with a shrieking laugh following, I saw Blaize freeze a moment then with an uneasy smile let out a short hollow laugh.

"Actually Greengrass, if I was worried about any one ruing my high class shoes it would be you with your poor manners bad hair cut and excessive kiss-ass attitude." I replied back smoothly not letting the anger show to defined on my face. Blaize and Draco's eyes widened, I didn't usually speak like that around them, Astoria was turning a slight purple in anger. A clap started from across the room, and looking over in confusion I saw Pansy smiling after shutting the portrait behind her.

"Nice words, I have never seen anyone put it so perfectly before." she told me giving me a mock curtsy, then chuckling moved to sit in an armchair to join the conversation.

"Well...well.." Astoria was spluttering now trying to find words to say.

"Astoria give it a rest a Hufflepuff could come up with something better to say." Pansy drawled, and with a shriek Astoria stood up jerkily and with out style or class stormed off.

"Well that ends that." I muttered, Blaize and Draco exchanged a glance before looking back at Pansy and I.

"So what was that about anyway?" Pansy asked, it appeared that she had only come in to hear my rudeness towards the blonde girl and not what had caused it.

"She insulted one of my new friends." I replied nonchalantly grabbing one of the green throw pillows and playing with the tassels around the edges.

"Which one?" she asked, she didn't seem skeptical or rude just curious so I replied with out too much hesitation.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Well I haven't ever gotten on with the girl but I guess if you can so easily do so there must have been some error in judgement." If I had thought Blaize and Draco had looked shocked before, their eyes were bulging out of their faces mouths wide open, and to say they were shocked was an understatement.

"I suppose so." I replied, then opted to switch the subject of conversation, "So how did the unity meeting go today?"

"Ha! Dumbledore never showed, he was other wise occupied with what they said was an interesting and very important occurrence." Blaize announced

"That's odd, he was just talking to mum and dad."

* * *

**Sorry it took SOOO long for me to update! School and work have been busy! Also I wanted to apologize for the links to the shoes not working, I tried everything and couldn't figure it out, it always deleted the first half of the address. **

**Hope you liked the Chapter PLEASE Review!!**


	9. Between the Red head and the Slytherin

**Well I just kind of popped this chapter out at around 1 in the morning, it isn't anything spectacular but here it is after a long wait. I truly am sorry about that! I just was a little discouraged after a particularly rude review. Also I feel that I need to clear up a few confusions that people may have, One in my opinion Blaise is Italian and a boy (though I wasn't sure how that was confusing) **

**Much thanks to grangergal101 for her wonderful (though lone and solitary) review :) I'm thankful for what I get  
**

**Please Read and Review! I hope you enjoy!**

It had been a week or two since I had had any real interaction with any of the Slytherins including my brother, Draco and Pansy. I had to admit I honestly didn't feel any different, I didn't see my brother when I had attended Beauxbatons and so not seeing him wasn't a big change.

"Hey have you talked to your brother recently?" Ginny asked as we walked, stylishly down the hallway toward our history of magic class.

"No not really, I mean I have seen him but I haven't really talked to him." I replied entering the class room and making my way toward the back, Professor Binns hadn't even arrived yet.

"Why not, I talk to Ron and Fred and George all the time?" she questioned sitting down beside me in the desk and getting out the overly large history book.

"Well that's sorta different, you have gone to school with them your whole life. I haven't ever gone to school with Blaise so I'm not used to see him so it doesn't really bother me not to. I guess." I shrugged pulling my own history book and letting in fall with a loud thud onto the hard wood of the desk.

"That makes sense." she managed to get off before Binns appeared through the black board droning on and on about seemingly useless material. Somehow I managed to pay attention and take notes through the whole class, Ginny made it about half way before succumbing to the joys of day dreaming.

"Please complete a detailed essay at least 24 inches long with the proper writing size, to be turned in next class period over what I have lectured over today." With the last word he drifted back through the black board leaving most of the students in a panic.

"Bloody hell, he usually at least tells us what he lectured over." some boy in front of me ran his hands through his hair in a stressed sort of way.

"Maybe he caught on that no one was paying attention." I supplied dropping my book into my bag and followed a unusually silent Ginny out the door into the crowded hallway.

"Do you think I might could borrow the second half of your notes?" Ginny questioned once we had reached a more silent part of the hallway.

"Sure, no problem. Day dreaming about Harry were you?" I questioned with a laugh, Hermione had hinted something about Ginny having a thing for Harry.

"Can I be honest with you?" she asked, shocking me entirely, I could tell this was heading for serious but I was curious as to in what subject.

"Yeah."

"Hermione and Ron, maybe even Lavender and Luna have probably told you that they think I have a thing for Harry, but I don't. I mean I crushed on him when I was younger, who wouldn't? It's just now there are other people that draw my attention, I like Harry and all but more like a brother."

"That's no big deal, so you don't like Harry, there are plenty of other fish in the sea." I smiled at her and patted her arm but just then we were interrupted.

"Sis!" not being used to being called that except at home, I didn't respond just continued walking with Ginny, but the call consisted even a little louder.

"Mate she isn't going to answer." I heard the exasperated drawl from farther behind and honestly wishing who ever the girl was that she would just answer her brother.

"Fine. BLAIR!" I whipped around to find Blaise walking calmly several feet behind Ginny and I with Pansy and Draco in tow.

"Oh, hey Blaise." I replied stopping, adjusting my shoulder bag waiting for him to get closer to actually initiate any real conversation.

"Why didn't you answer me the first time?" he asked with a frustrated look on his face.

"Sorry I'm just not used to you being around to call me Sis at school." I shrugged, but before he continued conversation he turned to Ginny in acknowledgement of her presence.

"Hey Ginny." I nodded his head in her direction a move I was proud of from him, from the side I could see Gin blush slightly.

"Draco, Pansy." I nodded at them, noticing how hot Draco looked with his tie loosened and the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up. "What do you need Blaise?" I questioned further trying to get some sort of motive out of him.

"Nothing just saw you and thought I would say hello." he replied shrugging looking too laid back so that I knew what he said couldn't be true, but even knowing I let it go.

"Alright then, Hello." I turned and moved off dragging Ginny with me, I knew how to play my brother just right.

"Wait, Wait, I actually would like to have a word with Ginny if you don't mind." those words blew me out of the water, even more so than the fact that he actually acknowledged her.

Blaise POV

I could tell I had flustered and shocked my sister, but in order to learn a few things that my parents wanted me to know I had to do shocking things, even if it meant attempting to be friends with people who I had previously hated.

"Umm...okay" my sister replied, her eyes wide and shock clearly evident on her face. Looking over at Ginny, she just gave me a quizzical look, and I could tell in that instant that this was not a girl to mess with, she, like my sister, knew how to handle herself.

"In private." I motioned for Draco, Pansy and Blair to leave, and if it was possible Blair's eyes got a little wider, before she finally regained her composure.

"No problem, I guess I'll just see you in the dorm later." she directed the last words at Ginny who just nodded waving a slight goodbye as she watched the group move around the corner. When they had disappeared from view she turned back to me one hand on her hip and a look on her face that meant business.

"What did you need to say to me?" she questioned a hard undertone to her voice.

"I'm sure you are no more happy about this than I am..." she cut me off at that point.

"Excuse me, But I believe that you were the one who wanted to talk to me, why should you be unhappy about it?" she demanded and I knew I had spoked a little hastily and too rudely.

"I...I'm sorry" and oh how it killed me to say it, but I did "I just need to find out some important information."

"Like what?" she raised her eyebrow, apparently she was overlooking my rudeness and my apology as if they had canceled each other out.

"Well I need to know how much you and your lot have told her." she looked confused.

"Told her about what?"

"About you-know-who and the death eaters returning." I clarified for her, without being too blunt.

"Nothing as of yet. Harry had accepted her but I'm not entirely sure how good of friends they are."

"Try and keep it that way." I said maybe a little too forcefully.

"What way, Harry and her not best friends or no information, Because I can't promise either."

"Ginny, I am trying to look out for my little sister here, we don't want her to know that much about what is going on in the hopes that maybe she will be safer from harm." I tried to soften my approach, she wasn't all that bad, in fact she wasn't bad at all maybe even a little pretty, or maybe gorgeous even. She hadn't done anything to me ever, except defend herself from my arrogance and I was dependent on her help to try and keep my sister in the dark.

"Well, Blaise." she placed extra emphasis on my name, "I'll do the best I can but there is no guarantee. I'll warn you if she learns anything big." I smiled widely at the red headed girl in front of me and stuck out my hand for her to shake.

"Well then I believe we have come to an agreement." I announced taking her smaller hand in mine and shaking it once.

"I suppose we have, but I have one condition." her words made me uneasy conditions were never good things, they always meant loss of something.

"What is that?" I asked, in an almost drawl trying not to sound or look as disappointed or unsure as I really was.

"That we put our past behind and make an attempt at friendship." that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, because I knew that sometime in the future Blair would be making me attempt the same thing Ginny was asking of me.

"You strike a hard bargain Miss Weasley. But I think that I can accept the terms of the deal." I tried to sound as gallant and gentlemanly as possible to make this work, I shook her hand again.

"Well then good day, Weasley." She gave me a look to remind me of her part of the deal "Ginny then."

"Blaise." and with those final words we both turned and went our separate ways.

Blair POV

I was beyond baffled, but that didn't mean I wasn't happy, I was overjoyed that maybe my Slytherin friends and Gryffindor friends could be friends.

"I see you have taken the opportunity to ignore your true Slytherin friends for your overly loyal Gryffindor ones." Draco's voice spewed cocky but it just made me want to laugh at him.

"So where is Astoria today? I'm surprised she isn't with you Draco." I shot towards the blonde boy, who turned and gave me a slight glare, most of his previous cockiness gone.

"Maybe she's off bothering someone else, someone who actually cares."

"Really it almost seemed as if you cared for her the other day." Pansy took the opportunity to snort at my comment while Draco just gave me a further glare.

"Sorry, I seem to have hit a sore spot." I muttered more to Pansy than to Draco.

"More than a little sore, that girl has barely let poor Draco here out of her sight for more than five minutes the whole time we have been back at school." Pansy whispered toward me as if gossiping although Draco could hear the whole conversation.

"Really now, I bet it just kills the poor girl that he won't giver her a lick of attention." I answered back shaking my head slightly playing along, sometimes, and this was one of those times, it was easy to get Draco mad.

"If only Draco would realize that deep down in his stone heart that he does love her, we would all be less annoyed." that last line from Pansy had done it.

"Oh Shut it the two of you. If didn't know you better I would think you were conspiring with her." he nearly yelled but with a usual sneer he just strode off faster until he too was out of sight.

"Well that was sure easy." I announced with a laugh to the black haired girl beside me.

"Surprisingly so." she joined in the laughter as we walked side by side down the hall way toward no where in particular.

"Where are you headed?" I asked after was had stopped laughing over Draco's little temper tantrum.

"Well I was just going to head down to the common room I don't really have anything better to do."

"You can come with me to the Gryffindor common room if you'd like." I offered, and that earned another slight laugh from Pansy.

"Yeah and get skinned alive by looks alone, I think I'll pass this time. But who knows maybe in time you'll have all those Gryffindors whipped into shape." she smiled almost wistfully though at what I couldn't determine, we had by then reached the spot where our ways parted.

"Well then, I officially invite you to the Gryffindor common room when I have them whipped into shape." I curtsied mockingly we both exchanged a giggle or two before waving goodbye's and separating. The common room was surprisingly empty but from a far off I could hear a conversation between Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"How do we know if we can trust her?" what seemed to be Ron's voice questioned.

"How do we know we can't" Harry questioned further, seemingly making an unnecessary loop.

"Well if we look at it logically, Ginny trusts her and whether or not she can be trusted we can get information out of her." Hermione, always the logical one interjected.

"Well if this her is who I think it is than I believe your entire conversation is dependent on how I took it." I made myself known and they all whipped their heads in my direction shocked and guilty looks spread across their face, I almost felt bad for surprising them.

**Well I hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable! Please Reveiew, constructive criticism is nice, but if you are going to just be rude don't bother. Much love to my dear avid readers and VERY sorry for the wait! **


	10. Swimming and Draco?

**Okay I know you all must seriously hate me right now, and I am so so so sorry. Sometimes it takes me bit to get all of my jumbled thoughts on paper, besides these last three weeks I have had to like a million essays on stupid boring poets and let me tell you it sucked. Anyway SO SO SO sorry!! Forgive me. :)**

**VERY IMPORTANT (**okay not really VERY important but important to me)

**much much much MUCH Thanks to:**

**BLUEROSE22: Thank you so much for your suggestions, I hope you can recognize them in there. Your comment helped me to finish it faster than usually and with an idea in mind! SO thank you so much and I hope to hear from you again! **

**(P.S. I totally love suggestions, i am not stingy I don't care if you give input I mean it isn't like it was my book in the first place)**

**Thanks to all of the other reviewers: sweetypie200494 and jordan101: I loved both of your review and am very thankful for the encouragement**

**ANY way without further adieu I give you Chapter 10: Swimming and Draco?**

**Please Read and Review (I LOVE THEM!!) oh and I don't own anything blah blah blah.....  
**

* * *

Blair POV

"Uh...Blair...hi" Harry stuttered whist Hermione and Ron just sat their and gaped at me, clearly surprised, either by my presence or just maybe how I reacted.

"Don't act so shocked, It's fine that you don't exactly trust me yet. I'd think you daft if you did." I moved to walk off, it was usually best to leave people be and let them think on things. Now you can't say I didn't want them to trust me, because I certainly did, but I wanted them to do it on their own terms.

"Wait!" Hermione called after me, I turned to face them she had regained her composure and was even smiling. "We are glad you're in Gryffindor and in time we'll come to trust you more." her words made me feel better, so I nodded before replying.

"Thanks, and don't feel rushed take the time you need I'm content just being regular friends for now." and then I simply turned and walked up to my dorm waiting for Gin to come back from talking with Blaise. Not long later I heard the door open and Ginny walked into the room attempting to be sneaky.

"Well, what did he need?" I immediately questioned standing up from my bed, where I had been working on my history of magic essay, she jumped she hadn't been aware of my presence.

"Bloody hell, Blair how on earth did you not get put into Slytherin so sneaky scared the living day lights out of me." she snapped at me giving me a glare as she threw her bag down by the side of her bed.

"Sorry" I muttered she just shook her head and pulled out her own piece of parchment and a quill seemingly forgetting the fact that I had asked her a question.

"Well.." I prompted getting slightly impatient sitting back down on the bed but still looking pointedly at Ginny.

"Well what?" she asked, and I knew she was just trying to avoid the question.

"What did Blaise want?"

"Nothing really." she didn't even look up and merely continued to scratch away at the parchment from the first half of her notes.

"That is bollocks Ginerva Weasley I can tell." she looked over at me slightly flustered.

"He made me promise not to tell you, we both know you'll find out eventually but he just wanted me to keep him informed and try and keep you from the information for as long as possible."

"What do you get in return?" I questioned, if it was something that I could give her than it would be perfect.

"We both promised to attempt at friendship for your sake." I froze, my brother consented to that, my prideful and usually arrogant brother actually consented to that for me, I was slightly upset though now I really couldn't learn the information.

"Well that presents a problem."

"What do you mean?" she asked looking a little hurt, _She must think I meant that I don't want them to be friends, Darn now I have to fix this._

"Not like that, Just now I can't weasel the information out of you, by offering you more than he did." I laughed realizing how conniving that actually sounded.

"Why you little Slytherin." she shrieked laughing as she chucked a pillow at my face, which I caught before throwing it back.

"I can't help it, I live with them." I shrugged before returning to my essay, still curious about what Blaise had told her but not worried.

"Let me see the second half notes, please?" Ginny pleaded after she had finished most of her essay just coming to the point where she fell into her day dreams.

"Sure no problem." I handed her the notes as I finished the last words on my essay falling back into my pillows and placing a cap on my ink bottle.

"Finished?" she questioned as she scanned my notes before writing a little more on her essay.

"Yeah once I got started it just sort of fell together."

"Lucky" she muttered as I began to put all of my things back into my bag, I just laughed at her.

"I'm going to head to the shower." I announced, she just nodded to let me know that she had heard me and I walked toward the showers with my clothes and towel in hand.

The next day Ginny and I were once again in History of magic, however this time it was double History of Magic. I had to admit I didn't know if I could even handle the drone for that long so after turning in my essay I charmed my quill to take notes for me and sat barely listening to the teachers endless monotone teaching about the fight for trolls rights or whatever it was he was going on about. Classes for the rest of the day flew by and surprisingly with out much work and leaving the rest of the day for free time.

"Hey Blair!" a female voice called out just as I was leaving the great hall from dinner, I had finished early and decided to head out by my self. Pansy had exited the great hall a little ways behind me and was moving toward me with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Pans!"

"Nothing much, just finished and when I saw you leaving by yourself I figured I would come with you. I don't know just how safe any where is alone right now." her words surprised me, maybe she was worried about the random death eater attack as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know about the..."

"BLAIR!" my brother appeared to be running out of the doors and he successfully cut Pansy off, which I wasn't to happy about."

"What?" I replied somewhat bored wishing he hadn't interrupted when he had.

"Well we were talking about why Pansy doesn't think it is sage to be off alone." he blanched and I knew I had to be at least somewhat close to what he was trying to keep from me.

"Really, What did you say." he enunciated each words sharply and clearly at Pansy, who raised her eyebrows at him. By that point I couldn't see his face any more but I had no doubt her was giving her the evil eye.

"Fine, I don't care!" I exclaimed throwing up my hands and attempting to move away from him.

"Well I guess he does have a good reason." Pansy seemed to be entirely easy going and this was one of those times when it was absolutely infuriating.

"Fine then you two enjoy your secret alone." I tried my best not to sound bitter or upset about the fact, and did and excellent job turing on my heel and walking off up the stairs.

Blaise POV

"Follow her, Pansy." I wished that I didn't have to keep secrets from her, but my parents made me promise 'stupid parents' I thought angrily.

"I'm not following her, she's pissed and you've now involved me she won't want to talk to me." she shrugged patted me on the shoulder and disappeared down the stairs to the dungeons.

"Hey mate, what's up?" Draco appeared behind me barely catching a glimpse of Pansy's back before she was gone. "What happened to Pansy and Blair?"

"Pansy almost spilled the beans to Blair, and Blair of course is mad about me withholding the information." I nearly growled out in frustration while moving away from the doors.

"Why don't you just tell her, she is going to find out any way." I watched as he looked off behind me toward where my sister had just gone.

"You know mother and father would likely draw and quarter me if they knew I had told her."

"I don't know I think your sister is smart enough to figure out a way to get it out of you."

"Mate, you just can't understand." I muttered before figuring out a way to keep someone with Blair for the moment. "Wait a minute."

"What?" he questioned looking at me in a weird sort of way.

"She doesn't hate you yet."

"What do you mean yet? She could never hate me."

"Actually I take that back, she hates you but not for anything current."

"Shut up mate, we were young and immature then, surely she has gotten over all of that." he paused looking at me imploringly, "Surely?"

"I don't really care, but right now I need you to follow her, distract her and keep her safe."

"Not that I mind at all, but why aren't you or Pansy doing this?" he questioned and almost smug look on his face.

"Because she's likely to hex me into oblivion on sight and Pansy doesn't want to get involved at the moment." I muttered wishing for once my friend would just hurry up and leave, I needed to talk to my parents and attempt to get them to change their minds.

"Fine fine, I'll go."

"Try not to let her kill you, because then I'd have to try and find a new best mate." I joked with him.

"Ha!" he laughed slightly before turning away from me and heading off up the stairs after my stubborn sister.

Blair POV

"Stupid Blaise! Stupid Pansy! Stupid Ginny, Mother Father! Stupid, Stupid Stupid!" I muttered to my self as I stormed angrily down the empty hall. "Ridiculous! I'm old enough to know what ever I want to know!"

"Talking to yourself, I never would have thought." The cool, calm and collected voice of Draco Malfoy rang out from beside me.

"Sod off Malfoy." I wasn't in the mood to speak to him or anyone at the moment.

"Touchy touchy" he smirked at me, oh the nerve of him, smirking at all the wrong times. Choosing to ignore him I quickened my pace trying to move past the arrogant friend of my brothers.

"My legs are much longer than yours you know." he spoke from beside me, at least it he was done with the teasing cool drawl.

"I don't care, why can't you just leave me alone!" I stopped quickly whirling to face him not bothering to act polite or calm, it was just Draco.

"Why exactly is it that you want to be alone?"

"Draco, you're Blaise's friend, we haven't exactly ever been close. I was always the annoying younger sister, Remember?" I wasn't angry anymore just exasperated.

"I don't see any reason why we can't be friends." he leaned back against the wall, completely relaxed and just waiting for whatever I had to say on the matter like he had all the time in the world.

"I guess, but I wouldn't know where to start." I wasn't goign to give in just yet, but I supposed it would be nice to have someone that wasn't fully committed to not giving away some stupid secret.

"Anywhere, let's just hang out." as he said the words he proceeded to loosen his tie and unbutton the top few buttons of the crisp white school shirt. 'Wow, when did Draco become so hot?...WAIT!!! Wait wait wait, NO! Hold it right there, he is so not hot! Well maybe a little?' thoughts flashed through my mind and I continually tried to stop them.

"Well?" he questioned, and at that point I couldn't help but think he looked a little hot leaned against the wall eyes focussed on me trying to act as if he didn't care what I said.

"Sure, but where and what?" I questioned calmed down and almost entirely forgetting about Blaise, he smiled broadly. Quicker than I could comprehend he jumped forward grabbed my hand and took off running.

"What are you doing Draco!" I yelled as he pulled me behind him, he just turned and sent me a breath taking smile. "DRACO!" I yelled again, now laughing and struggling to keep up. Before long we were outside in the warm air, and slowing down, before finally coming to a halt just before the lake.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing just felt like getting out of there, running you know." he shrugged, I shoved him shaking my head and climbing up onto a rock that sat next to the lake. The rock was often used to jump into the lake when the weather allowed, and was rather fun.

"Sometimes I don't understand you Draco Malfoy."

"I do try madam, I do try." he mock bowed when he stood up again, he had a funny look on his face which quickly transformed into his trade mark smirk.

"What now?" I questioned a laugh caught in the back of my throat.

"I can't believe you're mother let you buy those, or did you just sneak off all by yourself one day?"

"What are you talk.." my eyes widened when I realized what he was talking about "OH! Draco quit looking up my skirt." I then made sure that my knickers were no longer exposed to his view.

"Sorry, maybe you shouldn't make it so easy." he said this all the while climbing up to stand on the rock with me.

"I can't believe you, sometimes you can just be so..."

"What? Devilishly handsome, gorgeous sex god, Amazing, talented..."

"NO! Insufferable."

"I'm hurt!" he pulled an affronted face, and I took that precise moment to push him into the lake laughing at the look on his face before he hit the water. He came up spluttering and looking entirely shocked.

"That's what you get for being, so insufferable!" I laughed.

"I suppose but the view isn't too bad." he laughed at me again, as I reddened. 'Am a I really flirting with Draco Malfoy?' I questioned when I finally caught on the where we were and what we were doing.

"What are you just standing there for? Come in!" he yelled floating on his back as if he was truly having fun.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in here."

"If you look up my skirt when I jump, I will drown you." I yelled down pretending to be serious.

"I didn't know you were so violent."

"I'm not usually." I smirked back at him before kicking off my preppy tennis shoes and tossing them down to land beside the rock.

"Cover your eyes." I yelled, he just laughed in response and I launched myself of the rock and landed with a splash the half cold water. When I surfaced Draco was there in front of me laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You looked didn't you?" I mock glared at him, he just shook his head still laughing.

"You little prat." I muttered before jumping forward and forcing his head under the water. He came up quickly grabbing me by the waist and pulling me over to where he could touch but I still couldn't. He then still holding me by the waist lifted me up and tossed me out farther. I let out a slight shriek before going under again, however I came up with a vengeance splashing him with all might might. He responded in the same fashion, we splashed moving closer and closer to the shore as we did so.

"Okay okay, I'm done." I lied to Draco feigning exhaustion, he smiled confidently puffing out his well defined chest, moving closer. I was up to my waist in the water, and as soon as he got close enough I turned and splashed water full into his face.

"I'm going to get you now Blair!" he exclaimed loudly as I moved as fast as I could away from him in the water laughing hysterically the whole time. Being fit from Quidditch he quickly caught up to be and grabbed me, however he tripped slightly just as I turned around. This action caused him to fall onto me every so slightly, but he caught me and steadied himself before we fell into the water. My arms were now wrapped around his neck and he was barely a hairs width away. I could see the water on his face, his eyes almost imperceptibly turned from grey to an almost molten silver I could feel his warm breath on my face and the small water drops that fell from his hair. We were so close, I felt flushed, but was unable to tear my eyes away from his just as he was moving in a little closer ready to kiss, I closed my eyes when a loud shrill yell interrupted us.

"MISTER MALFOY! MISS ZABINI!" I immediately flung my arms from around his neck, the spell was broken his eyes back to a still beautiful grey and we both moved at least a step apart. The encounter had slightly shaken me, I stood still knee deep in the water one arm across the front of my body holding onto the other.

"You may not know all of the rules here but Mr. Malfoy does. Swimming the the Great Lake is forbidden!" Professor McGonigal stood before us hands on hips looking positively livid.

"I'm sorry professor." I told her quickly just about to confess to the whole thing being my fault.

"It was my fault professor, it was me who suggested it." Draco quickly cut in though in a glance I could see he was smirking.

"Very well, I will leave you both with a warning and 15 points from Slytherin. I am only sparing you Blair due to the fact you were unaware. Don't let me catch either of you again." She then motioned for us to follow her back up to the castle and we had no choice but to follow thoroughly soaked and shivering slightly. It was in those few minutes that reality caught up to me... 'Oh MY BLOODY HELL I ALMOST KISSED DRACO MALFOY!"

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed it was a little longer than the others but that's a good thing Right? Any way REVIEW constructive criticism is nice**


	11. Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah

Anyway sorry that it has taken me FOREVER to post this chapter! I have been really busy, i have actually had it half written for a while, and i could have posted half of it, but i wanted it complete. So I will try and post more often.

Now I will respond to my Comments

smileylol: I don't really picture the Golden Trio as mean, right now they are a little standoffish because quite frankly they don't know Blair. The seriousness of their mission, and the fact that they are pretty much enemies with her brother, her entire family and all the rest of her friends make it to where they have to be a little wary of her until they get to know her better. So the fact that they seem mean right now is because of a lack of trust that they will develop don't worry. :) Keep reviewing I'm glad you like my story! Thanks so much! and ask away!

Devil Nightmare: So your name is kinda scary but I think your awesome for reviewing! Thanks so MUCH! I am going to try and continue and hopefully you do read this soon. sorry for the wait! Hope to hear from you again! Thanks

Ijustwannarun: your review was on chapter 9 so either i missed giving you credit on chapter 10 or you just reviewed on 9 instead of 10. If it was the former I'm sorry for leaving you out! and thanks for reviewing, if it was the later well thanks for reviewing!

Hope to get more comments! I love all comments and reviews tell me what you think! Any way enjoy this chapter! :D

Blaise POV

The corridors were dark and it was well after curfew, prefects should have been on patrol, and they were. However I knew that I wouldn't get in trouble with them, due to the fact that I too was a prefect and could manage to get out of any trouble they might threaten me with. Darkness seemed to be growing, I couldn't help but parallel it with the Dark Lord's return, shaking my head I moved on down the hall black robes blowing behind me. I was meeting Draco in the astronomy tower, we had to talk about important things, Voldemort things, and it was best that no one over heard. When I pushed the door open Draco was looking out over the grounds quietly.

"You're late." he murmured, startled slightly I let out a gruff chuckle, I didn't think that he had heard me.

"I'm busy and I had to avoid the patrollers." he just nodded then turned around.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked grimly crossing my arms across my chest.

"Father said that both he and your father have been summoned already, they are trying to keep us out of it, but it won't be long." his words came out almost spiteful.

"I guess we wait then." I spat out disgusted at the situation we had been thrust in.

"We wait."

"I can't help but wonder how long we can actually keep Blair from knowing."

"That's not the problem any more, the problem is keeping all of us out, if we can." his face took on an almost despairing look, and I was worried for all of us.

"We had better go, it won't be long before we're caught." he nodded and we strode of through the dark back to the dungeons.

"Hey, what are you doing?" it was a girls voice coming from down the corridor and I recognized it easily as my sisters.

"Run?" Draco asked, I thought quickly

"No that will make her more suspicious besides she'll let us off." I murmured as the clicking footsteps approach, only my sister would wear heels on patrol.

"What are you two...oh Blaise, Draco." she looked a little surprised, I just smiled glancing slightly to the left I saw Draco smile as well, Blair blushed.

"Hey little sister." I smiled and ruffled her hair, she knocked my hand away.

"Seriously, what are you guys doing out?" she asked hand on her hip, it was a little funny she was determinedly not looking at Draco, I couldn't help but wonder what had gone on between them this time.

"Nothing you know us Slytherins always out and about after hours." I shrugged, she gave me a skeptical look.

"Well I don't know the Slytherins, but I do know you, and you usually aren't sneaking about unless you have a reason." she was good, there was no denying that, but I was better, I had to be.

"Well, little sister, I have reasons but not reasons for you to know." she scowled.

"Well then detention tomorrow night with McGonigal and 40 points from Slytherin. For thinking you could get away with it because I'm your sister." Draco started laughing, she turned and glared at him. "You too! Now go to bed before I double it." she turned and stomped off.

"Good going Blaise." Draco growled next to me as we turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"What did you want me to say, 'hey Blair we were up there talking about Voldemort and how we might get to be his newest death eaters' how about that?" I asked fuming, glancing around to make sure no one had heard the statement.

"No of course I didn't want you to say that. You know let's just drop it we can talk to her about it tomorrow."

"We won't tell her anything." I turned on him eyes wide thinking he was going to tell her about the dark lord.

"No I meant the detentions." Draco held up his hands, after that we walked in companionable silence until we reached the dorm.

Blair POV

The early sun streamed in through the window making me wish that I had closed the curtains the night before. I had been too tired after patrol I hadn't bothered.

"Showers." Ginny mumbled reminding me that if we actually wanted hot water we needed to get up and get in there.

"Thanks." I groggily replied, sliding out of bed and pulling my uniform and tired self to the bathroom. The shower water was perfect, the only benefit of waking up that early, while Ginny and I worked on our make up the other girls trudged in to wash in the mediocre water.

"I wish we didn't have to go to classes today." I moaned finishing my look up with mascara then leaned on the sink to wait for Ginny to finish.

"If only." she sighed leaving the mirror and I followed out into the room, fishing around in one of my trunks I pulled out a pair of Mary Janes and a another pair, different but just as pretty for Ginny. Securing the strap I stood slinging my bag over my shoulder and waited for Gin and then left the room so we could go to breakfast. We walked rather slowly through the hallway toward the great hall.

"I meant to tell you last night I saw Draco and Blaise out late in the halls."

"What's so unusual about that?" she asked thinking obviously it was no big deal

"Well I guess I don't know, but I just feel like they know something that they aren't telling me." Ginny looked away, and I instantly knew that she also knew what I didn't know.

"Oh stop being paranoid." though she hesitated slightly before saying it. I didn't want to get mad at her, I would just find it out on my own, besides I didn't quite know her well enough yet to tell if she was really lying.

"Yeah you're probably right?"

"What are you going to eat?" she asked stifling a short yawn, and running a hand through her straight red hair, changing the topic.

"I'm feeling bagels today, I think. Who knows it might change when I get in there." I shrugged passing a group of giggling Ravenclaw first year girls, they were giggling over some boy down the hallway no doubt. Sure enough a little farther down the hallway there was a small group of boys, but what surprised me was that they were Slytherin, and none other than my brother and his best friend as well as a few other of the Slytherin boys.

"Blair." Draco nodded at me a slight smirk gracing his lips, and I blushed ever so slightly, then scowled still slightly mad at the two of them for the night before.

"Goodbye." I told all of them, though I watched from the corner of my eye as Blaise slipped Ginny a note discretely I noticed, but didn't mention it, I would wait. Breakfast was a tedious event, we sat by ourselves at the far end of the table, I figured we were late enough to not get seats by the 'golden trio' or so they were dubbed.

"So what did Blaise have to say?" I asked attempting at nonchalance, and succeeding as I sat down at the table.

"Good morning Blair." Hermione said cheerily, it was only then that I realized I had sat directly across from them allowing Ginny a comfy seat next to Harry.

"Good morning." I replied somewhat cheerily dropping the Blaise business entirely.

"How are you liking Hogwarts?" Ron asked, when I looked up I found him a slight shade of red and bumbling ever so slightly.

"Umm..it's great." I told him wondering what was wrong, maybe he had choked on a bit of bagel.

"I'm glad you like it. If you ever need anyone to walk you to class you know." he was hinting at something, but it was too early in the morning for that type of game for me.

"Yeah sure, but Gin here usually walks with me." I nudged her with my shoulder and sent him a small smile.

"Well we are glad you are adjusting." Harry said, leaning forward to smile at me, a hint of his scar peeping out from his hair.

"Yeah it's alright, I do miss it a little but after that incident I don't think I'll ever want to go back." I muttered then took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well boys, when's the first match?" Hermione asked though I assumed she already new.

"Not for a few weeks, but the teams has been finalized." Harry replied and I chose to zone out of that conversations. Sure I liked Quidditch and I liked the boys that played it, and watching it, but I did not like talking about it. So I ate my breakfast in silence, the way I usually enjoyed it.

Blaize POV

"Mate we definitely still have detention there is no way we are getting out of that." Draco hit me on the arm as we moved down the the great hall. My little sister had just passed us in a snooty huff, however she had provided perfect timing for me to slip a note to the red head. "I mean I even tried to win her over with my charming Malfoy smile."

"Oh Draco will you shut up about your 'winning' Malfoy smile." I shoved him and he chuckled.

"At least it's with McGonigal not Filch." I announced, and our small group kept moving down the hall.

"Alright boys, what did you do to Blair?" Pansy walked up and moved in between us, her questioning glares made it hard to tell if she was being completely serious or not.

"We stumbled upon her patrol last night and after Blaise here made her mad she gave us both detention tonight and 40 points taken."

"It wasn't like that." I attempted to defend myself and then chose rather to just leave it alone.

"Poor Draco! I'm so sorry about that." a sickening cooing voice interrupted our pleasant chatter. Draco rolled his eyes and gave me a look before Astoria Greengrass attached her self to his arm.

"It's fine Astoria, do you mind I sort of need that arm you know Quiddich." he attempted at politeness, his mother accepted nothing short of that. Although Astoria was highly annoying and overly attached to Draco she most of the time had a high class air about her, not so much as my sister, but being pureblood it was still there

"Oh sod off Astoria." Pansy snapped at the girl, once Pansy had pretended to be Draco's girlfriend to get the priss to leave us alone, afterwards I found out they really were dating they just didn't know how to tell me.

"Shut up Pansy! You're not his girlfriend anymore." she snapped though keeping her cool. "It's alright Draco I'll go." she murmured then letting her hand run down his arm she drifted back away into the group.

"Have I ever mentioned how much that hag bothers me." Pansy seethed glancing behind her to see if she had gone.

"You have maybe once or twice." I told her with a chuckle also checking to see if she was far enough away to speak safely. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco smiling still, cooly he wasn't ever bothered by displays like that, if she got too clingy it was bothersome.

"I agree with you Pansy." Draco said shifting his shoulders slightly and pulling open the door to the great hall and moving in.

"See Draco, it doesn't bother you, I hated that." she shrugged referring to their previous relationship that had ended with friends as the best solution, and Draco laughed pulling her hair and tossing his bag down under the seat. Looking across the hall I notice Blair chatting amiably with the golden trio.

"What so great about them anyway?" I asked in low tones to my two friends, they instantly knew who I was talking about, and looked to to see Blair engaged in conversation.

"I don't know." Pansy said shrugging it off and eating her food.

"Look at the way the weasel is flirting with your sister." Draco seethed, and I finally looked and noticed.

"Don't call him that." I said, knee jerk reaction I just didn't want him to offend Ginny "_why do I care?"_ I questioned immediately after.

"What did you just say?"

"I don't know mate, but if he does mess with my sister I will hex him into the next century." I muttered trying to make him forget what I had said about the weasel thing. About a minute later I saw Snape striding worriedly toward Dumbledore, upon arriving he whispered a few things in his ear and stood back a bit looking for the reaction. The smallest hit of a crease between his brows formed and he stood up slowly.

"STUDENT'S I'M VERY SORRY FOR THIS INCONVENIENCE BUT CLASSES HAVE BEEN CANCELED FOR THE DAY. TEACHERS IF YOU WOULD MEET ME IN THE STAFF LOUNGE AFTER BREAKFAST. THANK YOU." he then sat and began sipping his pumpkin juice as if he had made no such announcement.

"Did you see Snape?" I questioned Draco quietly, he nodded slowly not taking his gaze off our family friend, who, like Dumbledore, ate quietly at the end of the table keeping his cool. Finally he looked towards us, nodded, lifted up one finger signifying he would tell us later, satisfied but worried I went back to my treacle tart.

Blair POV

After enjoying my silence for not long at all, Dumbledore stood up and began to speak I turned to look at him, not expecting it to be anything important.

"STUDENTS I'M VERY SORRY FOR THIS INCONVENIENCE BUT CLASSES HAVE BEEN CANCELED FOR THE DAY. TEACHERS IF YOU WOULD MEET ME IN THE STAFF LOUNGE AFTER BREAKFAST. THANK YOU." _that was odd_ I thought as the tables around me burst into chatter and excitement, and all new plans for the day.

"What do you want to do with out classes?" Ginny asked me, her voice filled with the same excitement, I was excited too but kept my eye on Snape, he was a family friend and he looked a little too cool down at the end of the staff table.

"Well I'd like to avoid my brother and his blasted best friend." I said looking at her slightly but still watching the family friend out of the corner of my eye. Then I saw it, he held up one finger, whipping my head quickly in Blaise's direction I saw Blaise and Draco nod, that was it I was going to find out what was being hidden from me.

"OUCH!" Ginny had exclaimed.

"What?" I asked turning back her direction.

"You just hit my with your hair, what were you looking at so fast anyway?"

"Oh just this Ravenclaw boy I've had my eye on." I lied quickly sending a flirty wave in the direction of their table, taking several boys aback.

"Ravenclaw? Really?" Ginny asked looking skeptical, but glanced over herself to see if there were any prospects.

"Anyway, what are our plans for the day?" I asked, she turned back to look at me, and tapped a finger on her chin.

"I'm not familiar with the area so why don't you tell me." I suggested trying to form a plan in the back of my mind.

"Ginny." Harry interrupted our conversation and we both looked his way.

"Yeah?"

"Quiddich practice immediately." he said quickly having Ron pass it down to the rest of the team.

"What?" she groaned, I wasn't aware that she played Quiddich, but I guess it hadn't ever come up.

"It won't be very long, an hour or two at the most." he told her before standing up and moving the opposite direction of Ron to spread the information.

"Looks like you're going to have to fend for yourself for a little while." she sighed, took a swig of juice and stood up.

"That's alright." I followed her lead and we both stood up, and walked to the exit together. I could feel at least four pairs of eyes on me, and if I guessed correctly it was my brother, Snape, Draco and Pansy. But I had a few tricks up my sleeve, and I was determined to figure out what was going on and I was going to find out today.

"Good luck, I'll find you when we get out." Ginny raced off out the door to change in the Quiddich changing rooms at the pitch. As soon as she had left the building I sprang into action and moved directly to the dungeons. Almost at the same instant that I had made it out of sight, people began flooding out of the great hall. Running smoothly, my robes whipping around corners and billowing behind me, I made it to the potions class room. Shutting the door of the room, I began methodically searching the room for any signs of a hidden door. After a minute or two I found the door hidden slightly behind a grungy tapestry hanging behind his desk. Slipping behind it I pulled a door open and entered his personal office, _well hidden _I thought. Now that I had found his personal office, I needed to find a place to hide, they couldn't know that I was in there. Sure there were cabinets and I could hide under the desk, but I really needed a place that was unlikely but a little obvious. It was perfect, another door was open in the room and I walked calmly toward it, inside was a large space, _of course, a personal supply closet for his personal office_ I thought. I pushed the door as closed as it was before and climbed up the ladder just high enough that I was above eye level. Unsure of how long I had been there, I heard the class room door bang open and close again.

"Snape what's going on?" my brother's voice faintly echoed up.

"Quiet, not in here." Snape hissed, there was silence for a moment until the noise appeared and they arrived inside the office.

"Wh.."

"Wait." Snape cut Draco off, and began muttering a few choice spells to prevent prying ears, well all except my cleverly hidden ones.

"Now you may ask me questions." Snape announced and though I couldn't see him, I assumed he had moved to sit at his desk.

"What happened?" Blaise asked, I could hear someone pacing, perhaps Draco.

"The Dark Lord summoned your parents and my self, as you know. He-who-must-not-be-named has a serious plan." my eyes widened, and it took all of me to hold back a gasp. _WHAT! They told me it was just rogue death eaters! Voldemort, back? No. _ My thinking caused me to miss most of what they had talked about for a minute or two.

"What does that mean for us?" I heard Draco ask, I was surprised at the strength and calm in his voice.

"Well, at this point we can't be sure, you may or may not be called, hopefully he won't ask you to take the dark mark for some time."

_This is horrible! _ I didn't want to panic but I knew I was shaking, my foot slipped slightly on the ladder. Making a tiny noise, it was silent in the next room. _Damn their great hearing._ I thought waiting for someone to bust the door all the way open and catch me red handing.

"This is not any reason to panic, stay calm, don't to anything stupid, Relax I or your parents will let you know if anything further develops."

"What about Blair?" Blaise asked, I perked up and listened closer, I was a little shocked at what I heard. Snape chuckled for a moment, and I got the slight feeling that maybe he knew I was there.

"Blair? Well I have a feeling that we aren't going to keep this from her much longer." Snape said, and then I knew that I was found out, at least by Snape.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, he was slightly more intuitive than Blaise was.

"We will keep it from her as long as possible." Blaise said determined, making me a little angry that he wouldn't just tell me.

"I believe that you will find that she knows more than you think. She's a clever girl and she will find out, sooner rather than later knowing her track record." I could just imagine Blaise's pouty scowl at this point, by now I was somewhat confident, confident enough to believe that Snape didn't even know I was there. "Just go enjoy your day off, don't worry about it until you absolutely have to." I heard the chair scoot back out and foot steps move toward the door, the door opened and closed. Still perched up on the ladder I waited a few more minutes to wait and make sure that there wasn't any one in the room. Finally, after what seemed like the appropriate amount of time I climbed down and crept toward the cracked door. Peering out, I glanced at Snape's desk, empty, _perfect_ I thought smiling I pushed the door open, turned quickly pushed it back into place and turned wham! I smacked straight into a person.

"AGH!" I squeaked slightly looking up at Snape then composed my self. "It's not nice to sneak up on people." I stated, causing the man's previously sharp face to ease, he even rolled his eyes slightly.

"It's also not polite to break into someone's private quarters and spy on them." he looked down at me trying to use the Snape glare on me. Smiling brightly, I killed his will and he sighed. "I knew you were there."

"Well how long did it take you to figure it out?" I questioned quickly, to judge how well I did.

"You actually were quite clever Blair, it wasn't until you slipped up a little on the ladder that I realized you were there." he replied, and I was slightly proud of myself.

"Well thank you." I said sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk, as he moved around to sit at his own, we were now getting to serious matters.

"Now to get to the matter at hand, I take it you heard everything." I nodded, " Well then, the Dark Lord is back, and your parents have been summoned." I knew it all so it wasn't as much of a shock but it was still serious and disturbing.

"Yes." I was calm and collected, an outrageous reaction would help the situation.

"I'm telling you this because I think you can handle it, and because I think if I didn't you would figure it out on your own. Sometimes you're too stubborn for your own good." He looked at me squarely and I stared back ready for whatever he threw at me. "Blaise and Draco are prime targets for the Dark Lord." My eyes widened. " When I say targets I don't mean kill, I mean to be recruited. He'll wan them as new death eaters." I nodded slowly trying to take in all the information. "It would be best if you supported them, don't let them know that you know, act normal but they are under a lot of pressure."

"What about Pansy?" I asked leaving my self out as the unasked question included with Pansy.

"You both should be fine..."

"Professor." the door behind me banged open noisily, I jumped, Snape looked slightly angry. Draco strode into the room, when he spotted me his eyes went wide and he gave me a questioning look, as well as to Snape.

"I didn't see you when I left." Draco stated rather obviously. "You know don't you?" I nodded, "Blaise is going to kill someone, and it better not be me." he began to pace now seeming to have forgotten what he had come for in the first place.

"Blair snuck in on her own and hid out to find out what we knew, like I said she's clever."

"Sometimes I wish she weren't so clever." Draco murmured speaking as if I wasn't there.

"Now I'm busy, both of you out." he motioned us away and I stood quickly.

"Bye Severus." I moved toward Draco and pulled his arm until we were out of the class room.

"Draco, calm down Blaise won't blame you, if anything he'll be absolutely pissed at me."

"I am calm." he smirked at me and pulled me out of the classroom.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked following his lead as I was pulled farther back into the dungeons.

"The Slytherin common room to find Blaise and Pansy."

"I was supposed to find Ginny after Quiddich practice." I told him, his eye brows furrowed.

"Trust Potter to take the pitch on a dime like that."

"Oh be nice." we remained in silence until we reached the portrait to enter the Slytherin Common room.

"Are you going to say the pass word?" I asked after Draco and I stood out side the entrance for longer than I thought necessary.

" I can't let you hear it."

"Seriously?" I questioned sarcastically and the blonde beside me. Draco shot me a look, rolling my eyes I stuck my fingers in my ears and turned around exaggeratedly.

"Alright Miss priss, let's go." Draco said pulling one of my hands away from my ears, and pulling me into the room. Looking in I saw Pansy sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey Pans." I greeted her with a smile, she smiled then glanced down between Draco and I with a questioning look on her face. Looking down I realized that Draco was still holding my hand, with the realization I small jolt shot up my arm, blushing I slipped my hand away and moved toward the coach to sit by Pansy. I missed the look Pansy shot Draco, and the way Draco looked at me as I sat quickly on the couch.

Please Pretty Pretty Please Review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
